


Короткое замыкание

by gm2933



Category: Silent Hill, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychological Horror, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Welcome to Silent Hill», — было написано на табличке, но Цузуки не знал английского</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, автор в курсе, что в игре СХ с неба действительно идёт снег, и что пепел - издержки фильма. Но я так вижу, сорян :)

**Глава 1**

…мгла застилала глаза. В голове царила абсолютная, непроницаемая пустота: он не мог вспомнить ни своего имени, ни как здесь оказался, не мог понять, почему лежит на холодной земле, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны.

Потом он вспомнил, как его зовут.

Цузуки Асато.

Вроде так.

Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как на лицо падает снег. Впрочем, так показалось только поначалу: он растер «снежинки» между пальцев, и пальцы окрасились золой. Не снег — пепел.

Цузуки медленно поднялся на ноги, его пошатывало, словно пьяного.

Здесь не было ни намека на ветер, небо и горизонт прятались за густым туманом. Сквозь белесый сумрак едва проглядывали очертания зданий. Вокруг раскинулся пустырь, где-то слева виднелось кладбище старых проржавевших автомобилей, огороженное железной решеткой.

Над головой раздался скрип. Цузуки вздрогнул, опасливо оглянулся — и наткнулся взглядом на обугленную по краям табличку:

«Welcome to Silent Hill»

Английского он не знал, и надпись ему ничего не сказала. Кроме разве что слова «Welcome», это вроде какое-то дружелюбное приветствие. Хотя само место дружелюбным не казалось.

Выдохи давались с трудом: в груди жгло, словно он долго бежал без передышки.

От кого-то убегал?

От кого?

Цузуки наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить последние события.

Бал-маскарад у Графа. Известие о краже маски. Все бросились на поиски, и Цузуки тоже, он заглянул в какую-то комнату, а потом… Что случилось потом? Он помнил только всепоглощающую боль и темноту, которые накрыли его, придавив подобно могильной плите. Их тяжесть была ощутима почти физически. Возможно, именно поэтому ему до сих пор кажется, что он задыхается.

— Хисока! Тацуми! Ватари!

Может, это какая-то иллюзия, недоразумение… да что угодно! Друзья где-то рядом. Они откликнутся.

Но в ответ не донеслось даже эха.

Белесая мгла застилала все вокруг, текла ледяным воздухом в глотку, заполняла самое нутро.

Голова раскалывалась, звон в ушах нарастал с каждой секундой. Было настолько тяжело, что он сжал голову руками и опустился на колени; асфальт, с которого он только что поднялся, словно тянул его обратно.

Ультразвук на грани восприятия заставил мозг забиться в агонии. Резко, внезапно, болезненно. Цузуки, наверное, закричал, но сам уже ничего не слышал, отвратительный звук перекрыл все. Мир перед глазами поплыл, и густой туман показался жидким азотом, растворяющим легкие.

Цузуки понял, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, но тут все затихло. Так же неожиданно, как началось.

И кто-то опустил руки ему на плечи. Мягко, почти успокаивающе сжимая ткань одежды.

Прикосновение было знакомым. До боли, до рези в глазах.

Цузуки несколько раз моргнул и наконец повернул отяжелевшую голову, чтобы увидеть, кто стоит спиной.

Никого не было.

Только туман. Лишь через мгновение он заметил, как мелькнула смутная тень — почти танцуя, едва касаясь асфальта босыми ногами. И на ее длинные волосы падали хлопья серого пепла.

Окрик «Постойте!» застрял в горле, получился только рваный со стоном выдох.

Ветра не было, но табличка с приветствием на незнакомом языке раскачивалась с противным скрипом.

Через минуту он снова встал на ноги, зачем-то отряхивая брюки.

Странно. Ему казалось, что раньше он был одет иначе. Впрочем, какая теперь разница? Он не понимал, куда попал и почему это случилось. Какая неведомая сила забросила его в мир тумана и пепла?

Звук шагов, как и любой другой, поглотила тишина — он не отражался от стен заброшенных зданий, стоящих вдоль широкой дороги. Время от времени Цузуки чувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный, липкий взгляд, пару раз ему даже казалось, что он видит бледное лицо в черном провале разбитого окна одного из строений, которое когда-то, вероятно, было жилым домом.

Цузуки совершенно не нравилось это место — да и кому бы понравился заброшенный город, где пепел сыплется прямо с неба, а туман застилает глаза? Мертвый и безжизненный, город походил на призрака из далекого прошлого. Выпотрошенный временем, он стоял где-то на окраине незнакомой и чуждой вселенной.

По краям дорог — брошенные машины, перевернутые коляски, покрытые толстым слоем пепла. Манекены в бывших магазинах одежды напоминали кукол из американских фильмов ужасов. Черные обгоревшие ветви деревьев навевали воспоминания о пальцах мертвецов.

Все казалось сном. Только каким-то до ужаса реальным. Цузуки даже пытался ущипнуть себя, но проснуться так и не получилось.

Он не знал, день сейчас или ночь — время здесь как будто бы застыло и потеряло значение. Его попросту не было. Бесконечное пустое нигде.

«Здесь нет места живым».

Эта внезапная мысль заставила Цузуки остановиться. Страх сжимал ему глотку и мешал дышать. Страх осознания.

«Неужели я все-таки попал в ад. Неужели я каким-то образом все-таки…»

Он встряхнул головой.

Мимо пронеслась еще одна тень, выдергивая Цузуки из тягостных размышлений.

Смутный силуэт, который теперь знакомым даже не казался. Он растворился в тумане, оставив после себя повисший в воздухе нервный смешок. Цузуки не знал, кому он принадлежал — тени или ему самому. Или эта тень и есть он сам?

«Что за ерунда».

Под ногой зашелестел обугленный обрывок газеты на английском с фотографией и рассказом о трагической гибели матери и ребенка. Наверное. Цузуки не понял ни слова, да и не вчитывался особенно. Цузуки поднял ногу, и несуществующий ветер погнал обрывок по асфальту.

Цузуки поднял голову, пытаясь понять, куда забрел, и взглядом наткнулся на надпись «5 to 2».

Судя по оформлению и интерьеру, видневшемуся сквозь выбитые окна, когда-то здесь было небольшое уютное кафе. Цузуки впервые пришла в голову мысль заглянуть хоть в одно из заброшенных зданий. Конечно, он не надеялся там кого-то найти, но ведь должно же быть хоть какое-то объяснение тому, куда он попал. И как.

Толкнув дверь, он услышал приветственный звон колокольчиков, оповещающих пустоту о его приходе. Звук казался таким же безжизненным и жутким, как и все в этом странном городе.

Пустая барная стойка, небольшие столики и опрокинутые стулья были покрыты толстым слоем пыли, которую не смахивали, должно быть, уже лет сто. Запах затхлости и заброшенности.

Запах смерти.

В глаза бросился автомат для пинбола, постеры какой-то рок-группы и Стивена Кинга, развешенные над столами поверх обветшалых обоев в полоску. Пройдя вглубь, он заметил на стене нечто, по его представлениям, совершенно неуместное в кафе или баре: большую икону с изображением женщины, плачущей кровавыми слезами.

Цузуки смотрел на нее заворожено несколько секунд — ровно до того момента, пока ему не начало казаться, что кровь, льющаяся из ее глаз, превращается в настоящую.

Несколько кровавых капель тяжело упали на пол прямо под ноги, выводя из оцепенения. Цузуки в ужасе отшатнулся.

Он наткнулся спиной на стоящий позади стол, и тот со скрипом сдвинулся.

Цузуки оперся на него, машинально смахивая пыль и, убрав руку, заметил, что под слоем пыли стол перемазан старой засохшей кровью, похожей на ржавчину. От страха похолодело внутри. Он уже готов был закричать, когда услышал скрип двери подсобного помещения. Низкий женский голос произнес:

— Не двигайся!

Цузуки замер. Не по приказу, а скорее от страха — он все равно не понял слов, но в хрипотце, с которой это было произнесено, слышалась угроза. Будь он живым человеком, давно бы заработал сердечный приступ. Краем глаза он заметил обладательницу низкого голоса. Та держала его незваного гостя на прицеле. Одно движение — и она непременно выстрелит.

« Видимо, она приказала мне замереть ».

— А теперь медленно — повторяю, очень медленно — подними руки и повернись ко мне лицом.

Цузуки не понял ни слова, но она коротко повела ружьем. Вероятно, это значило «развернись».

Пальцы все еще ощутимо дрожали, когда Цузуки поворачивался к ней.

Он увидел перед собой девушку среднего роста в ободранной и перепачканной одежде. Ее хмурое лицо было перемазано золой и кровью. И темные, коротко стриженые волосы, вероятно, тоже, но этого не было видно. Она пристально смотрела на Цузуки и даже и не думала убирать направленное ему в лицо оружие.

«Странное дежавю».

— Ты кто такой?

Вопрос, как и приказ, прозвучал на английском, которого Цузуки не знал, поэтому он посмотрел на незнакомку вначале растеряно, потом произнес первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я не знаю… — и, словно извиняясь, добавил уже на корявом английском: — No English. Sorry.

Девушка посмотрела недоверчиво и чуть сощурилась. Взгляд у нее был жесткий, цепкий и тяжелый. Темные глаза по-прежнему внимательно изучали его.

— Не говоришь по-английски?

Цузуки отчаянно закивал головой, еще раз произнося:

— No English. Yes. No… — он запутался в словах.

— Твою мать, — констатировала девушка. Она убрала ружье за спину — впрочем, недалеко, и медленно произнесла: — Как. Тебя. Зовут? Твое. Имя.

Увидев растерянность Цузуки, она представилась:

— Я — Джессика, — указывая на себя, потом, тыкая в Цузуки пальцем, сказала: — Ты?

— Асато. Цузуки Асато. — Ответил он наконец понимая, чего от него хотят.

— Ты что, японец? Китаец? Кореец?

Цузуки снова непонимающе похлопал глазами.

— Ладно, — Джессика тяжело вздохнула и подошла к нему. — Да не бойся ты! — рявкнула она, заметив, как испуганно тот на нее пялится. — Руки можешь опустить.

Она дернула его за рукав, давая понять, что держать руки на весу теперь вовсе не обязательно.

— Влипли мы с тобой, приятель, — произнесла она, снимая пристегнутую к грязным джинсам флягу. Она помнила, что Цузуки ее не понимает, но ей явно было все равно. — Ну, что стоишь как пень? Вот, возьми. Пить хочешь?

Она протянула ему флягу с водой. Цузуки пробормотал благодарность и принял ее из рук Джессики, сделал несколько жадных глотков.

— Ты сильно-то не налегай, — заметила девушка. — В этом чертовом городе хрен найдешь воду.

Цузуки вернул флягу, чуть улыбаясь:

— Thank you…

— Так, частично языковой барьер преодолен, — заметила Джессика. — Жаль, что ты не сможешь мне внятно объяснить, как здесь оказался. Нелегальный иммигрант, что ли…

— Sorry.

— Ой, да заткнись ты, — беззлобно отмахнулась она, а Цузуки улыбнулся.

Она ему даже понравилась. Чем-то напомнила ему напарника в момент знакомства: тот тоже первым делом взял Цузуки на мушку. И этот факт успокаивал. Значит, Цузуки не один в этом странном месте. Не один в этом жутком сне.

Он опустился на ближайший стул.

Джессика залезла прямо на барную стойку. Говорить им было не то чтобы не о чем — не выходило. Девушка достала из кармана джинсов потрепанную карту и развернула ее и внимательно изучала в течение нескольких минут.

— Слушай, — внезапно сказала она. Так неожиданно, что Цузуки вздрогнул. — Ты не видел здесь монстров? А, черт, ты ж не слова не понимаешь. Monsters. MONSTERS.

Цузуки беспомощно замотал головой, потому что снова не понял почти ничего. Не может же она, в самом деле, говорить о каких-то там монстрах. Город, конечно, заброшенный, но монстры-то тут причем.

— Типа этого.

Она изобразила руками что-то похожее на рога на голове, взъерошила волосы и завыла:

— Вввууууу! Ввввуууууу!

Цузуки посмотрел на нее удивленно и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Значит, ты тут недавно, — задумчиво сказала Джессика скорее сама себе.

Она слезла со стойки и подошла ближе, разложила карту рядом с Цузуки, расправляя ее на перепачканном засохшей кровью столе.

— Смотри, — она ткнула пальцем в карту, потом в него и себя. — Мы здесь.

Цузуки кивнул, понимая, что она имеет в виду.

— О'кей. Тогда…

Но прежде, чем Джессика успела договорить, над городом раздался ужасающий, полный тревоги и ужаса звук, который девушка не так давно пыталась воспроизвести. У Цузуки мурашки по спине поползли.

Звук воздушной тревоги.

Призыв бежать и спасаться.

Сирена протяжно стонала, перекрывая собой все прочие звуки, и туман, застилающий все вокруг, начал окрашиваться кроваво-красным, как и стены самого кафе. Словно кто-то сдирал кожу с мертвого города. Волна ужаса прошла по округе, захлестывая, подобно цунами.

— Проклятье! Бежим!

Джессика схватила Цузуки за руку, выскочила на улицу и понеслась мимо стремительно меняющих свой облик зданий.

Цузуки не отставал. Его собственные инстинкты гнали его прочь… неважно куда. Если он остановится, его ждет неминуемая смерть, откуда-то он это знал. Вой сирены проникал в мозг и сжимал сердце, кровавый туман становился плотней, Цузуки старался не обращать внимания на то, как город погружался во тьму.

Это не ночь, просто отсутствие света.

Ничто.

Зло, сочащееся изо всех щелей, из самого остова заброшенного города.

Тьма спиной издавала чавкающие и хлюпающие звуки. Цузуки не оборачивался, не желая знать ее истинный облик.

Джессика приостановилась перед зданием, похожим на храм: вершину его венчал странного вида крест, лишь отдаленно напоминающий христианский, и с усилием толкнула тяжелую деревянную дверь, заскочила сама и затащила Цузуки. Мрак волной разбился о стены церкви, с урчанием откатился, не смея проникнуть внутрь. Что-то шевелилось и скреблось по ту сторону, желая дотянутся до людей.

У Цузуки подгибались ноги, и он тяжело оперся о тяжелую деревянную дверь, чтобы не упасть.

— Черт возьми, еле успели, — произнесла девушка. И он с удивлением осознал, что понимает каждое ее слово. Но как?

— Я понимаю тебя, — сказал он, от неожиданности даже забыв про бешено стучащее в горле сердце.

— Что? Ух ты. — Джессика была удивлена не меньше него. — Интересно, это из-за сирены или из-за того, что мы оказались в Церкви?

Цузуки тряхнул головой и отошел от двери. Неважно, почему это произошло. Сейчас это наименьшее, что его волновало. Его пугала мысль о том, что все происходящее с ним, возможно, никакой не сон, а ужасающая реальность. Его снова начало колотить. И ему почти сразу же стало стыдно — девушка, стоящая рядом с ним, вела себя куда более мужественно.

— Ты откуда сам? Как здесь оказался?

Цузуки помолчал несколько секунд и наконец пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я не знаю, как здесь оказался… Я вообще из Японии.

Он не уточнил, что в момент перехода находился скорее в загробном мире, но, кажется, сейчас был не лучший момент, чтобы рассказывать все подробности.

Джессика удивленно посмотрела на Цузуки.

— Далековато от США.

— США?!

Цузуки моргнул несколько раз.

— Да, приятель, это США, штат Мэн. Ну, по идее, конечно. Хотя я сама уже в этом не уверена. По-моему, это какой-то совершенно иной мир. Мир мертвых.

Он вздрогнул: уж он-то знал, что такое мир мертвых. Это же место больше похоже на ад.

— Возможно, мы с тобой умерли и попали в преисподнюю…

— Ну я-то точно… — пробормотал Цузуки.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. Не обращай внимания. А ты… ты как здесь…

— Попала в аварию с мужем, очнулась уже тут, но без него. Такая вот история. Кажется, это было неделю назад, но я не уверена — время здесь течет очень странно.

Цузуки не мог не согласиться.

— Говорят, что в Сайлент Хилл никто не попадает живым, — задумчиво сказала Джессика. — Я слышала об этом страшном месте, читала истории, но никогда не думала, что сама когда-нибудь окажусь здесь.

Цузуки нечего было ответить. Его охватила внезапная апатия. Ему стало абсолютно все равно, кто он и что с ним случится.

Тацуми. Хисока. Ватари. Все остальные… Возможно, этого и не было никогда. Возможно, все это ему снилось, а на самом деле он давным-давно попал ад, и только сейчас пришло осознание. Нет никаких способностей. И он вовсе не бог смерти.

Он оказался в городе, полном мертвецов. Таких же, как он сам.

— Что это за здание? — спросил Цузуки просто для того, чтобы разбить повисшую тишину.

— Это Церковь, — ответила девушка, поднимаясь со своего места. Цузуки встал следом за ней, оглядываясь.

Джессика медленно подошла к алтарю.

Цузуки снова заметил все тот же странный крест и несколько икон. На алтаре лежала старая потрепанная Библия. Он рассматривал обшарпанные стены и длинные ряды деревянных скамеек.

— А что было там? — снова спросил он у стоящей спиной к нему Джессики.

— Где? — она обернулась, и ему померещилось что-то знакомое в ее лице. Вероятно, от усталости или из-за стресса.

— На улице. В кафе. Везде.

— Страх. Мрак, поглощающий человеческие сердца. Проклятье, Цузуки. Проклятье этого города. Предупредительный сигнал для грешников.

— Для грешников?

— Да. По ту сторону двери властвует тьма, но если закрыться и не выходить, она ничего не сможет тебе сделать. Здесь она бессильна. Впрочем, это не навсегда. Скоро все снова станет как прежде. В последнее время тьма приходит дважды в сутки.

Цузуки мало что понял, но кивнул в ответ. Кажется, у него еще будет предостаточно времени, чтобы во всем разобраться, и это пугало.

— Значит, это город Сайлент Хилл? — зачем-то снова уточнил он.

— Я уже сказала тебе, — криво улыбнулась девушка. — Это не город. Это расплата. Место, куда попадают грешники.

Цузуки замотал головой, то ли отрицая этот факт, то ли досадуя по этому поводу.

— Разве?

— Да. Кстати, чтобы выжить в этом аду, тебе нужно оружие. У тебя есть хоть что-то?

Раньше бы Цузуки сказал, что ему это не нужно, что ему достаточно собственных сил, однако теперь он не был уверен, что сможет использовать свои способности. Что они вообще у него когда-то были. Поэтому он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет.

Джессика вздохнула и вытащила из кармана нож.

— Не бог весть что, но пригодится. Не хочу тебя одна от монстров защищать. Ты должен уметь за себя постоять.

Цузуки подумал, что его нож против ружья, которое болталось у Джессики за спиной, это ничто, но промолчал и взял что дают.

— Спасибо, — легкий кивок головы.

— Японцы такие вежливые, — коротко рассмеялась девушка.

Цузуки улыбнулся, пряча нож в карман.

— Осторожнее с этой штукой, — предупредила Джессика. И Цузуки посмотрел на нее растеряно — кажется, он снова перестал понимать язык, на котором она разговаривает.

— Чего? — спросила она, заметив, как он на нее пялится.

— Ничего не понимаю, — ответил он. И Джессика осознала, в чем дело.

— Ясно. Снова языковой барьер. Видимо, общаться мы с тобой сможем только после сигнала сирены.

Хмыкнув, она снова пошла к двери и, толкнув ее, впустила в помещение густой туман, перемешанный с пеплом – тем самым, что Цузуки поначалу принял за снег.

* * *

Город выглядел как прежде: пустые здания с разбитыми окнами, покореженные машины, бесполезные теперь фонари… Цузуки с Джессикой шли по улице бесшумно, не говоря ни слова. Временами Цузуки снова чувствовал на себе чей-то липкий холодный взгляд, и ему делалось не по себе.

Хотелось узнать, куда ведет его Джессика, но он не задавал вопросов, предоставляя ей право руководить — она явно лучше ориентировалась в Сайлент Хилл.

— Нужно найти чего-нибудь пожрать, — распорядилась Джессика. — В кафе, где я отсиживалась в последний раз, все кончилось. Осталось только гнилье. Вообще-то тут съестного мало, мертвецам и призракам еда не нужна. Только вот мне почему-то периодически хочется чем-нибудь набить желудок. Наверное, по привычке.

Цузуки кивнул, чувствуя себя идиотом, потому что мало что понял из ее монолога. Сквозь туман он различил очертания строения, отдаленно напоминающего бензозаправку. Джессика ускорила шаг, добавив:

— Возможно, там что-то найдется.

«HELL Gas Station», — гласила вывеска, и Джессика улыбнулась:

— Действительно, адская заправка. Только в аду могут быть такие цены на бензин.

Она указала пальцем на выставленный у заправки щит с расценками, где значились цифры от ста семнадцати до ста сорока долларов. Пересчитав цены на иены, Цузуки мысленно присвистнул и понял, чему так возмутилась Джессика.

Они зашли внутрь, и у Цузуки от запаха перехватило дыхание. Он прикрыл нос рукавом пиджака. На глаза навернулись слезы, к горлу подступил мерзкий ком, и Цузуки едва не стошнило остатками ужина. Джессика, наблюдая за ним, только повеселилась.

— Раньше бы я сама сюда без противогаза не вошла. А сейчас особо и не чувствую вони. Ты тоже привыкнешь.

Помещение, как все в городе, пахло затхлостью и пылью, а еще — разлагающейся плотью. На полках стояли никому не нужные просроченные продукты, что вносило в букет местных ароматов свою ноту.

Цузуки сглотнул, понимая, что есть ему враз расхотелось.

Джессика деловито обшаривала полки, критически оглядывала их содержимое и то, что проходило проверку, отправлялось в небольшую сумку, перекинутую через плечо. Она что-то бормотала себе под нос, явно недовольная ассортиментом, но выбирать особенно не приходилось.

Цузуки тем временем осматривал само помещение. Выпотрошенная касса, разбитые бутылки (осколки стекла хрустели под ногами), растоптанные пачки чипсов. Кто-то явно убегал отсюда в спешке. Или грабил. Или еще бог весть что. Цузуки подошел к стойке, за которой находилась касса, запах разложения там был особенно силен. Настолько, что не помогала даже одежда, которой Цузуки старательно прикрывал лицо.

Вонь гниющей плоти.

Он зачем-то перегнулся через стойку и тут же пожалел об этом: за ней валялся полуразложившийся труп мужчины. Пожелтевший, покрытый пятнами. В глазницах, во рту, в разодранной груди копошились личинки, пожирая гнилое мясо. Судя по всему, кто-то пытался распотрошить бедолагу, и у него это получилось. Внутренности, вывалившиеся из распоротого живота, лежали неподалеку, и по ним тоже ползали черви.

Цузуки вывернуло. Тут же. Моментально. От омерзительного запаха, от вида разложения, от всего сразу. Его неудержимо рвало, пелена слез застилала глаза, он не мог дышать. Он не сразу понял, что кто-то хлопает его по спине. Должно быть, Джессика.

В ушах шумело, и он не слышал, что она говорит. Он был готов потерять сознание.

— Ну-ну, давай. Не вздумай захлебнуться!

Спустя пару минут он понял, что оказался на улице — он не знал, когда Джессика успела его туда вывести. Он сидел на асфальте, пытаясь заново научиться дышать. Джессика поднесла флягу с водой к его губам, и он сделал жадный глоток. Вода смешалась с кислым привкусом рвоты. Он сплюнул и снова припал к фляге. Стало немного легче.

Цузуки сделал глубокий вдох. Медленный выдох.

— Так-то лучше, — заметила Джессика. — Привыкай. Здесь повсюду трупы. И некоторые из них даже умеют ходить.

Он не понял слов, но словно почувствовал, что она имела в виду, и по позвоночнику поползли знакомые мурашки ужаса. Еще он осознал, что не скоро захочет есть. Это и к лучшему.

Вскоре они снова брели по городу, хотя Цузуки все еще чувствовал предательскую дрожь в ногах. Он ощущал себя совершенно бесполезным, он обуза для этой храброй девушки.

Если бы не она, Цузуки, вероятно, давно был бы мертв. Еще раз. Возможно, теперь окончательно.

На покрытой пеплом вывеске очередного здания был изображен зеленый лев, пожирающий солнце, и название: «Green Lion». Джессика распахнула дверь.

— Антикварная лавка, — прокомментировала она. Но Цузуки увидел это и сам: магазинчик был забит рухлядью и хламом. Настоящая барахолка. И, похоже, ничего полезного.

Джессика плотно закрыла двери и опустила чудом сохранившиеся жалюзи, тоже, впрочем, тоже изъеденные временем.

— Нужно где-то отдохнуть. Я устала как собака, — сообщила она.

Пошарив в ящиках стола под кассой, она нашла бумагу и карандаш и сунула их Цузуки:

— Надо же хоть как-то развлекаться. Если мы не понимаем друг друга, то можем хотя бы играть в крестики-нолики или рисовать слова.

Она взяла листок бумаги и, опираясь о стол, схематично изобразила кровать. Старательно, как ребенок, прикусывая кончик языка. Цузуки неожиданно для себя улыбнулся, заметив эту ее особенность. Джессика показала ему рисунок, сложила обе ладони около уха и прикрыла глаза:

— Спать.

— Понятно, — кивнул Цузуки. Он и сам был бы не против отдохнуть, но сомневался, что спать здесь безопасно. — Monsters, — как сумел выговорил он и поставил знак вопроса на бумаге.

Джессика улыбнулась, взяла его за руку и повела за собой, как в самом начале.

— Здесь можно спрятаться на время.

В северной стене антикварной лавки открывался небольшой лаз, ведущий в переоборудованное некогда канализационное помещение. Над решеткой сохранилась табличка «B1 section 1-A. Center supply water gas electric power».

Каждый звук разносился гулким эхом, даже дыхание жутковато отражалось от стен.

Джессика осветила карманным фонариком окружающее пространство.

В небольшой комнате стояло четыре канделябра со свечами, на стене висела большая икона, рядом лежала Библия. Узкая кровать дополняла картину, придавая комнате сходство с монашеской кельей.

Цузуки заметил зеленый ритуальный топорик на вбитом в стык между камнями крюке.

— No God, — произнесла Джессика, читая выцарапанную надпись рядом с иконой.

— Что? — Цузуки оглянулся. Это место его немного пугало: атмосфера такая, словно когда-то здесь жил религиозный фанатик.

— Не обращай внимания, — махнула рукой Джессика.

Она выложила из потрепанной сумки на импровизированный алтарь найденную провизию. Спичками зажгла свечи в канделябрах и выключила фонарь. И то верно: зачем сажать батарейки. По стенам заплясали зловещего вида тени. Существо, изображенное на иконе, казалось жутким демоном, и выражение его лица как будто изменилось, когда зажглись свечи. Цузуки передернуло.

Джессика тем временем вскрыла ножом консервные банки.

Демон в иконе криво улыбался и смотрел прямо в душу Цузуки. Он видел ее насквозь.

Цузуки отвел взгляд, но ощущение, что на него пристально смотрят, никуда не исчезло. Бог-Дьявол напоминал Мону Лизу: где бы ты ни оказался, взгляд будет направлен на тебя. И эта загадочная улыбка. Местный безумный Леонардо да Винчи родом из Сайлент Хилл наверняка умер, рисуя эту картину. Бог-Дьявол сожрал его душу с потрохами. Раскроил ему череп ритуальным топориком, висящим тут же на стене. Брр.

— Ешь, — Джессика протянула Цузуки банку с бобами, отвлекая от неприятных мыслей. — Съедобно вроде.

В животе у Цузуки заурчало. Аппетита не было совсем, перед глазами снова встал распотрошенный полусгнивший труп.

— Ты должен поесть, — настойчиво повторила Джессика и, подавая пример, сама принялась выуживать бобы из соуса прямо руками. Красноватая жидкость капала на ее и без того перепачканную одежду. Цузуки тоже сунул руку в банку, достал немного бобов, положил в рот. И тут же понял, что смертельно голоден. Он ел так быстро, словно боялся, что банку вот-вот отберут. Вспомнились пирожные на балу.

Пирожные…

Хотел бы он хоть одно сейчас. Мысли о сладком заставили его улыбнуться, хотя сейчас он давился холодными, почти безвкусными бобами со странным пепельным привкусом. Не задумываясь, отравится он этим или нет.

Закончив с нехитрой трапезой, он вытер руки о штаны и поставил пустую банку возле алтаря.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Джессика, как раз прикончившая свою порцию, улыбнулась и кивнула.

— «Домо аригато» — это как «thank you»?

Цузуки кинул.

— О, ты начинаешь что-то понимать! — обрадовалась Джессика. — Ладно, нам действительно нужно отдохнуть.

Цузуки указал на кровать.

— Вначале ты.

— М?

— На, — произнес он. Достал свернутый листок бумаги и карандаш, нарисовал цифру «1», после чего снова кивнул на Джессику.

— На кровать, — он показал на стоящую у стены койку, — спать, — скопировал жест Джессики, складывая ладони у щеки.

— Я буду спать первой? Я? — она ткнула пальцем себе в грудь, потом в спинку кровати.

Цузуки быстро закивал и двинулся к двери.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны сторожить мой сон… — улыбнулась Джессика. Протянула Цузуки ружье. — Вот, вдруг пригодится. Только не пристрели меня во сне, ладно?

Он внимательно оглядел оружие и в очередной раз кивнул. Снял с себя пиджак, свернул, положил на пол и сел на получившееся подобие тощей подушки. Ружье он держал двумя руками.

— Вот бы Стивен был таким заботливым после того, как Джейми погиб, — неожиданно пробормотала Джессика, залезая на узкую кровать. Цузуки не разобрал слов, но голос был таким печальным, что даже слюна во рту стала горькой.

Через несколько минут он услышал сонное посапывание. Сейчас Джессика выглядела совершенно беззащитной.

Цузуки вцепился в ружье. Его трясла мелкая, противная дрожь. Как никогда хотелось разреветься. Интересно, там, в Мэйфу, его хотя бы ищут? Кто-нибудь заметил, что он исчез? Кому-то есть до этого дело?

Это слишком.

Даже для него — слишком.

Он до сих пор не мог понять, что реально, а что нет. Где заканчивалась правда и где начиналась ложь. Он уткнулся лбом в прохладный ствол ружья, чувствуя, как сонливость навалилась на него самого. Может быть, если он заснет, то проснется в привычном мире?

Может быть…

Открыв глаза, Цузуки не сразу понял, где он и кто трясет его за плечо. Свечи, иконы, топор, узкая кровать и перепачканная девушка с коротко стрижеными волосами.

Цузуки охватила паника, и он закричал.

Так громко, как никогда.

Крик ударился о стены, разнесся по темному коридору. Девушка отвесила Цузуки оплеуху, и боль заставила его заткнуться. Он испуганно посмотрел на нависшее над ним хмурое лицо.

— Чего орешь как ненормальный? — прошипела девушка, хватая его за галстук. — Хочешь, чтобы монстры со всей округи сюда сбежались?!

Цузуки замотал головой, припоминая, как здесь оказался и кто перед ним. Он понял только одно слово: «монстры».

Выходит, это не сон. Ему захотелось взвыть в голос.

— Даже не думай снова орать, — предупредила Джессика, вырывая ружье у него из рук. — Еще один громкий звук — пальну.

Цузуки кивнул, догадываясь о смысле сказанного. Ничего хорошего направленный в грудь ствол не сулил.

— Связалась с нервным идиотом, — проворчала Джессика, но, заметив виноватый взгляд Цузуки, почти сразу же успокоилась. — Ладно, забей. Бывает. Ну не смотри ты на меня как собака побитая!

Перекинув ружье за спину и взяв со стола сумку, она открыла дверь и потащила Цузуки наверх, в пустующий магазин. Снаружи слышались подозрительные звуки — кто-то явно скребся в дверь с тихим повизгиванием.

— Ну, что говорила. Доорался, кретин. — Джессика глянула на улицу сквозь жалюзи. — Набежали эти псины с разрубленными головами и прочая местная хрень.

Она выругалась. Судя по всему, цензурных слов в ее коротком монологе было мало.

На дверь обрушился мощный удар. Та предательски заскрипела. Джессика подскочила к шкафу и попыталась сдвинуть его.

— Не стой столбом! — скомандовала она. — Помоги мне, ты же мужик!

Цузуки и без того кинулся ей на помощь. Шкаф оказался старым, пыльным и тяжелым, двигался он со страшным скрипом, оставляя на полу длинные царапины. На то, чтобы подтащить его к двери, ушло несколько минут. Удары снаружи не прекращались. Что-то выло, скулило, колотилось и скрежетало.

— Что это? — беспомощно спросил Цузуки, отходя от вздрагивающего шкафа.

— То, о чем я тебе говорила, — глухо ответила Джессика. — Демоны человеческой души.

Они переглянулись — они снова понимали язык друг друга.

— Странно, вроде воя сирены я не слышала, — заметила Джессика.

— Неважно, был он или нет… Эти твари могут сожрать нас заживо.

— Еще как могут.

— Откуда они берутся?

От особенно сильного удара шкаф зашатался, и Джессика налегла на него всем телом, Цузуки последовал ее примеру.

— Никто не знает. Может, это души тех, кто застрял в этом городе навсегда. Забыли, кем были, и превратились… в это… Черт!

Кто-то пытался выбить окно.

— Думаешь?

— Да. Может, так и выглядят души грешников, попавших сюда. Мерзкие твари, жрущие друг друга.

Стекло со звоном вылетело, по полу разлетелись осколки и куски пластика от жалюзи. Раздался оглушительный выстрел — Джессика пальнула по твари, лезущей внутрь. Ржавые металлические имплантанты монстра отвратительно скрежетали. Он походил на две окровавленные половины человеческих тел, скрепленные вместе. В черепе у него торчало огромное лезвие, и он явно намеревался проткнуть им людей.

В помещение хлынула тьма вперемешку с чудищами, которых изрыгнула сама преисподняя. Зловонное дыхание мрака мешало дышать. Джессика выбила прикладом ружья второе окно. За ним тоже кишели монстры.

Выстрелив пару раз по тварям, она выпрыгнула наружу.

— Скорее! — крикнула она. — Вон там, госпиталь. Можно спрятаться.

Цузуки сорвался с места. Сонм тварей кинулся следом. Смерть дышала в спину, от ее дуновения шевелились волосы на затылке, и издавала леденящие сердце звуки.

Оказавшись в здании, Цузуки с Джессикой захлопнули дверь и заперли ее на засов. Прислонившись к косяку и согнувшись пополам, они пытались отдышаться.

— Проклятые твари.

Цузуки снова не понял ни слова.

— Не понимаешь? На английском. Меня.

Он кивнул.

— Интересно, в чем все-таки прикол? Ха.

В холле царило запустение, вокруг валялись папки, словно кто-то отчаянно рылся в бумагах в тщетных попытках найти нужный документ. Пол был выложен разноцветным кафелем — зелеными и белыми квадратиками. На доске объявлений висел план эвакуации. Цузуки снял его и на всякий случай сунул в карман. Заметив это, Джессика одобрительно кивнула.

— Молодец. Быстро учишься.

Цузуки подобрал с пола у ресепшена одну из папок. На ней значилось имя Леонарда Вульфа, который, судя по всему, был пациентом этой больницы.

— Брукхэвэн, — сказала Джессика, подходя ближе и кивая на папку. — Психушка.

Она покрутила пальцем у виска.

Цузуки опустил папку на пыльный стол.

Дурдом.

— Брукхэвэн… — задумчиво сказала Джессика еще раз. — Похоже на «broken haven». Потерянный Рай. Сломанные небеса.

В ее голосе снова слышались тоска и грусть.

Вероятно, подумал Цузуки, она оказалась здесь не только из-за аварии. Ее тоже тяготило прошлое. Придавило, как надгробным камнем. Она медленно поднималась по лестнице на второй этаж — лифты наверняка не работают, да Цузуки и сам бы не рискнул ими пользоваться, он совсем не хотел застрять в тесной железной коробке.

Он поздно заметил движение рядом — тварь подобралась слишком быстро и неслышно. Цузуки не успел издать ни звука, когда на его голову обрушился страшный удар, способный проломить череп. Возможно, так и случилось, Цузуки не успел об этом подумать. Мир заволокла шумная красная пелена. Постепенно она чернела и затихала…

* * *

— Снова опаздываешь, Цузуки-сан? — строгий голос Тацуми прозвучал угрожающе, и Цузуки сжался. — И какое у тебя оправдание на этот раз?

— Мне… — он сглотнул, — мне приснился странный сон, очень, очень странный… Про заброшенный город в США под названием Сайлент Хилл. Там живут мертвецы и монстры, и девушка Джессика говорит по-английски. Тогда я ни слова не понимал. А теперь думаю, что она потеряла ребенка…

— Что ты бормочешь? — Тацуми обеспокоено вгляделся в пустые глаза и растерянное лицо Цузуки.

— Я говорил про Сайлент Хилл. Про то, как попал в ад.

— Цузуки-сан, ты что, пьян?

— Да у него просто старческий маразм, — хмыкнул со своего места Хисока, которого Цузуки даже не заметил поначалу. — Несет какой-то бред. Он после той вечеринки у Графа который день потерянный ходит.

Цузуки оглянулся вокруг.

— Значит, мне действительно приснилось? Слава богу… Прости меня, Тацуми… Я никак не мог проснуться.

Он опустил глаза на стол, на котором лежала папка, и с ужасом заметил на ней увиденное в брукхэвэнском госпитале имя Леонарда Вульфа с пометкой «С4».


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Глава 2**

Цузуки открыл глаза. Мир медленно вращался и покачивался. В голове было абсолютно пусто, как будто он потерял память. Впрочем, это было бы слишком милосердно. Боль и воспоминания обрушились удушливой волной. Цузуки схватился за голову, желая, чтобы это прекратилось.

— Больно… — простонал он. Казалось, беленый потолок с облупленной известкой вот-вот упадет и раздавит его. Цузуки схватился за что-то похожее на металлическую раму. Кровать?

— Конечно больно, — знакомый насмешливо-холодный голос прозвучал совсем близко. — Тебя кто-то оглушил. И сил не пожалел.

— Что?

На миг Цузуки забыл о всепоглощающей боли и своем бедственном положении.

— Мураки!

Он подпрыгнул на кровати, увидев сидящего на ее краю человека. Мураки был совершенно невозмутим. Как будто так и надо. Он разглядывал Цузуки с улыбкой, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Где Джессика?

— Где — здесь?

— Здесь. В Сайлент Хилл. Куда ты дел Джессику, отвечай немедленно!

— Я бы на твоем месте так не прыгал.

— Что ты несешь? Какого черта здесь происходит?! Джессика!

Мураки привстал и надавил на плечи Цузуки, пытаясь уложить его обратно.

— Успокойся. Здесь нет никакой Джессики.

— Есть. — Цузуки вцепился ему в руку с такой силой, что только одежда спасла Мураки от синяков. — Мы пришли с ней в больницу. Спасались от монстров. Это психушка?

Мураки с наигранной озабоченностью опустил прохладную руку на лоб Цузуки.

Жест получился немного театральным.

— Сильно ударился, наверное. Кроме нас двоих здесь никого нет.

Цузуки с раздражением отпихнул руку Мураки от своего лица и предпринял новую попытку приподняться на локтях.

— Ты все врешь. Ты убил ее, да?

— Галлюцинацию невозможно убить, Цузуки-сан, — улыбнулся Мураки. Он подошел к столику, взял графин с водой, налил немного в стакан и протянул Цузуки: — Выпей.

Цузуки сделал несколько жадных глотков и сел на кровати.

— Смотрю, ты все такой же беспокойный…

Доктор усмехнулся.

— Где мы? — Цузуки проигнорировал его фразу и огляделся. Комната походила на больничную палату. — Это Бру-кхэ-вэн? — он попытался воспроизвести слово, которым Джессика называла больницу в Сайлент Хилл.

— Это ад, Цузуки-сан, — весело ответил Мураки, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова. — Впрочем, если ты говоришь о конкретно этом месте, то его принято называть госпиталем Алчемилла, он на северо-востоке этого, с позволения сказать, города. А Брукхэвэн — в заброшенной южной части.

— Но Джессика…

— Успокойся. Не было никакой Джессики. Я нашел тебя лежащим без сознания посреди улицы и принес сюда.

— А монстры?

Мураки улыбнулся. И Цузуки не понравилась эта улыбка.

— Кто из нас не монстр? Они такие же, как мы.

— Быть этого не может, — проворчал Цузуки и поставил стакан на стол с глухим стуком. — Ты видел, на что они похожи?

— Ты уверен, что твоя истинная сущность выглядит лучше?

Цузуки показалось, что он уже слышал эти слова. Да. Точно. Конечно, он их слышал — от Джессики. Тогда они неожиданно стали понимать друг друга. Наверное, сирена все-таки провыла, а они проспали этот момент… Впрочем, какая разница? Может быть, Джессика действительно существовала только в его воображении.

Или, возможно, то, что он видел в данный момент — Мураки, больничная палата и госпиталь Алчемилла, — и есть его фантазия, а в действительности он сейчас валяется, истекая кровью, на полу психушки со странным названием Брукхэвэн?

Цузуки понял, что еще немного — и он в самом деле сойдет с ума.

Реальность и воображение перемешались настолько, что стали практически неразличимы.

Мураки, в конце концов, умер. Цузуки сам убил его. Убил.

Он хотел бы не помнить, как давний враг материализовался перед ним буквально за мгновение до того, как Цузуки провалился в безумный мир монстров, мертвецов и первозданной тьмы.

Сомнение, страх, осознание, снова сомнение…

Мураки молчал, но взгляд не отводил.

— Но я… — наконец выдавил Цузуки. — Я же убил тебя.

Во рту пересохло, а вода в стакане как назло кончилась.

— Верно. Убил. Я же сказал тебе, Цузуки-сан. Это ад.

— Не может быть… Но тогда почему мы не стали такими, как они? Эти чудовища.

— Ну ты же не видел себя их глазами, — Мураки хмыкнул, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Раздался сухой щелчок и по комнате пополз табачный дым. После долгой паузы Мураки, наконец, заговорил: — Может быть, для них мы тоже похожи на монстров. — Он придвинул стул, оказавшись чуть ближе, и наклонился, понизив голос почти до шепота: — Я расскажу тебе, Цузуки-сан, кое-что об аде, в котором я благодаря тебе провел достаточно времени.

Он стряхивал пепел на грязный пол. Боги, в этом городе не осталось ничего чистого. Впрочем, если это ад, то вряд ли тут набирают на работу уборщиц.

— Я просто хотел немного напугать тебя. По поводу монстров. Разумеется, не все они на самом деле люди. Возможно, человеческими существами из них являются только единицы — я не могу сказать наверняка. Никто не может. Даже безумец, который этот ад создал. У них есть куда более интересная особенность, Цузуки-сан: они реальны лишь для того, кто их видит. И все причудливые формы, в которых ты их наблюдаешь — это работа твоего подсознания и подсознания других обитателей этого ада.

Мураки глубоко затянулся. Прикурил от догорающей сигареты новую. Цузуки коротко закашлялся от табачного дыма и посмотрел на Мураки с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Странно, иногда мне казалось, что ты более сообразительный. Это твое воображение, Цузуки-сан. Этот мир впитывает твои бессознательные страхи и лепит из них кровожадных монстров. Другие люди могут их не видеть или видеть совершенно иначе. Понял? Хоть немного?

Цузуки беспомощно пожал плечами и сжал голову руками — от такого количества информации она разболелась снова. Мураки вздохнул, осознав, что попытки что-либо объяснить сейчас тщетны.

— Оставим это на потом. Со временем ты сам поймешь.

— Со временем?

— Из ада не возвращаются, Цузуки-сан. Мы заперты здесь на целую вечность. Так что у нас будет время, чтобы все обговорить и обдумать.

У Цузуки похолодело внутри от одной этой мысли.

Сайлент Хилл.

— Сайлент Хилл… — прошептал он.

— Такого города нет ни на одной карте Соединенных Штатов. Его вообще нет на Земле. Так что не переживай на счет своего географического положения. Ладно, схожу принесу тебе поесть. Ты, наверное, голоден.

Мураки встал.

— Поесть? Откуда? В аду разве кормят…

— О, скоро мы будем шутить над этим! — Мураки усмехнулся. — Но не сейчас. Не переживай, Цузуки-сан. Я здесь на особом счету.

— Но там же монстры, — сказал Цузуки.

— Я знаю, как с ними справиться.

Он тихо притворил за собой дверь в палату, и Цузуки откинулся на подушку, прикрыв глаза рукой. Это походило на какой-то бред. Мураки был слишком спокоен для самого себя. Слишком спокоен для человека, попавшего в ад.

Галлюцинация?

Но и для галлюцинации он был слишком реален.

Когда доктор вернулся с подносом и какими-то таблетками, Цузуки неожиданно сказал:

— Я видел тебя. Там. Перед тем, как попасть сюда.

— Где ты меня видел, Цузуки-сан? — Мураки говорил как психиатр с предполагаемым шизофреником.

— Во дворце Графа. В Замке Свечей. У Графа пропала маска, мы ее искали… Я заглянул в комнату, где находились свечи, и… увидел тебя. Без рук. Они были оторваны по самые плечи. Я испугался, закричал, а потом… потом открыл глаза уже здесь, в Сайлент Хилл.

Он избегал слова «ад». Оно ему не нравилось.

— Хм. Интересно. Ты, оказывается, весьма кровожаден, Цузуки-сан. Было бы досадно, если бы мне оторвали руки.

— Ты сказал, что это сделал Тода.

Мураки неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Значит, тебя все-таки мучает чувство вины за то, что ты со мной сделал? Ты сожалеешь даже о тех, кого ненавидишь.

Цузуки наконец нашел в себе силы посмотреть Мураки в лицо. Прямо и не отводя взгляд. Впрочем, хватило его ненадолго: он тут же отвернулся.

— Молчишь? Ладно, можешь ничего не говорить. Но я тебя знаю слишком хорошо. И ты все-таки поешь. А потом выпей лекарство.

Цузуки поднялся, сел на кровати, спустив ноги на пол, и посмотрел на поднос. На нем были не бобы, а какая-то обычная больничная еда, тоже безвкусная. Он поморщился.

— Ты заметил, Цузуки-сан? — Мураки развеселился. — Пища в аду хоть и есть, но лишена какого бы то ни было вкуса. Ею невозможно наслаждаться. Здесь вообще нет наслаждений. Впрочем, неудивительно. Это же не рай. Так что даже если тут найдутся твои любимые пирожные, они тоже будут по вкусу напоминать пепел.

И тут Цузуки понял, что за странный привкус чувствовал еще вчера. Не гниль и не плесень. Пепел. Город из пепла. Он прогорал изнутри. Он пропитывал собой все.

Цузуки полез в карман и нащупал нож, который дала ему Джессика, и карту, снятую со стенда в Брукхэвэне.

— Вот! — он аж подскочил. — Это от Джессики, а это я нашел в той психушке!

Мураки, впрочем, не разделял его ликования. Он снова улыбнулся:

— Ты уверен? Я же говорил, что здесь все зависит от твоего подсознания. Ты видишь то, что хочешь видеть.

Цузуки снова посмотрел на свою руку. Вместо плана эвакуации он сжимал в кулаке смятый фантик, а вместо ножа — обычный карандаш.

Карандаш.

— Я схожу с ума… — со стоном произнес Цузуки. — Я схожу с ума. Ты тоже не можешь быть реален.

Цузуки бросил бесполезные вещи на пол и закрыл лицо ладонями. Он был готов разрыдаться.

— Ничего, — в голосе Мураки что-то похожее на сочувствие. — Ты скоро привыкнешь. У тебя нет другого выхода. Все мы здесь немного сумасшедшие.

* * *

Через некоторое время они вышли в коридор со множеством дверей. За одной из них слышались странные шорохи. Цузуки замер и насторожился. Мураки схватил его за локоть и потащил прочь, поясняя на ходу:

— Это местный медперсонал. Уверяю, они, в отличие от меня, не слишком обходительны.

Цузуки почему-то ему поверил и послушно спустился по лестнице на первый этаж. Больница явно была давно заброшена: обшарпанные стены, пол и некогда белая облицовочная плитка покрылись сажей, грязью и разводами, подозрительно напоминающими кровь.

Словно кто-то метался от стены к стене, ища выход из этого ада.

Цузуки и не заметил, как быстро прошла головная боль. Была ли она вообще?

Мураки рассказывал ему о времени, проведенном в аду, но Цузуки не слушал — мысли путались. Кажется, его ныне покойный враг что-то говорил об истории города. О его появлении.

О кровавых культах и ритуалах. О поклонение жестоким богам, требующим все новых жертв. Что город полон призраков. Что он огромная тюрьма для грешников.

Что никто не может выбраться отсюда.

Никогда.

И что в больнице, откуда они только что ушли, когда-то лежала девочка по имени Алесса Гиллеспи, сожженная заживо религиозными фанатиками.

Цузуки слушал вполуха, они с Мураки шли по пустой улице, пока последний не остановился у дверей полицейского участка. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Цузуки Мураки пожал плечами:

— Здесь можно раздобыть оружие и патроны. Они пригодятся тебе в борьбе с собственными демонами. Как ни смешно, здешних монстров можно убить обычным человеческим оружием. Если захочешь, разумеется.

Он толкнул дверь, и та открылась с протяжным скрипом.

Пол был усеян обломками кирпичей, штукатуркой и прочим строительным мусором. На стенах висели фотографии с пометкой «Их разыскивает полиция» (к удивлению Цузуки, он прекрасно понимал надписи без перевода), постеры на тему вреда употребления наркотиков и даже совершенно неуместное здесь изображение Эйфелевой башни.

Пока Цузуки изучал обстановку, Мураки методично обыскивал столы.

— Вот, — он протянул найденный пистолет и пачку патронов. — Пригодится.

Цузуки почувствовал холод металла на ладони и принялся разглядывать ствол — девятимиллиметровую Беретту-81 с магазином на двенадцать патронов. Нестерпимо захотелось всадить первую же пулю в лоб Мураки. Тот как будто угадал мысли Цузуки и рассмеялся:

— Цузуки-сан, я и без того мертв. Тебе ли не знать, что мертвых убить нельзя? Пойдем.

Он был прав. Цузуки спрятал пистолет и вышел вслед за Мураки на улицу.

— Кстати, ты здесь как раз вовремя. Скоро в городе будет ярмарка, уже начинаются приготовления.

— Ярмарка в аду? — переспросил Цузуки, не поверив собственным ушам.

— О, это большой праздник, ты сам убедишься, если захочешь. Может быть, познакомишься с местными — это их единственное настоящее развлечение.

Странно, но Цузуки снова почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд — как тогда, с Джессикой.

«Не было никакой Джессики, — сказал он себе. — Мне все привиделось ».

Мураки привел его в парк развлечений.

— Его как раз украсили, — сообщил он.

Цузуки не сразу понял, о чем речь. А потом увидел. По парку были гирляндами развешаны человеческие потроха — настолько свежие, что с них на потрескавшийся асфальт капала кровь. Стоял такой смрад, что Цузуки снова прикрыл лицо рукавом. Мураки заметил его полные ужаса глаза и улыбнулся, словно не чувствовал зловония смерти. Может быть, и правда не чувствовал… Прямо как Джессика.

Они шли по пустому парку с навеки замершими аттракционами, порванными игрушками, заляпанными кровью, и проржавевшими ограждениями. У касс, покрытых толстым слоем пепла, до сих пор сохранились вывески с ценами.

— Что-то мне перехотелось в этом участвовать.

— Ну что ты, — Мураки подошел к одному из лотков, где некогда продавали мороженное. — Посмотри, все уже готово.

Цузуки не хотел заглядывать туда. Не хотел, но зачем-то заглянул. Внутри обнаружились замороженные человеческие головы с распахнутыми ртами, словно открытыми в безмолвном крике. Он шарахнулся назад.

— Что за…

— Интересно, что ты там увидел? — спросил Мураки и внимательно посмотрел в лоток.

Цузуки, проклиная себя, заглянул в него снова — вдруг показалось? И — действительно, лоток был абсолютно пуст. Он встряхнул головой.

— Пойдем отсюда, — мрачно сказал он.

— Но скоро открытие, будет полно народа. Веселье гарантировано. Главное представление — четвертование грешников.

— Пойдем, — повторил Цузуки и развернулся, решительным шагом направившись к выходу.

— Как пожелаешь, — Мураки нагнал его и предложил: — Давай лучше покажу, где я живу.

— Ты даже здесь умудрился устроиться?

— Я люблю комфорт. Даже в аду. Особенно в аду.

Цузуки разглядывал вывески. Здания местного муниципалитета, почты, парикмахерских, множество минимаркетов. Когда-то — он был уверен — в этом городе кипела жизнь. Пока тьма не превратила его в филиал ада. Кое-где фасады зданий были обуглены, словно давным-давно весь город был охвачен огнем. Цузуки мог с легкостью представить, как по улицам не спеша идут люди, по дорогам едут машины, и какая-нибудь девочка в ярком платьице выпрашивает у мамы мороженое.

Но город пустовал, его наполняли тишина и чужой страх.

Цузуки услышал чье-то копошение на помойке и дернулся в сторону, вспомнив, как попался в Брукхэвэне. Шевелящаяся бесформенная туша поначалу показалась ему бродягой в куче поношенного тряпья. Но Цузуки тут же понял, что ошибся. Огромное массивное тело, обезображенное уродливыми наростами и покрытое язвами, поднялось с земли. Цузуки никогда не думал, что столь тяжелое и неуклюжее существо способно двигаться столь быстро. Он едва успел увернуться от удара.

— Стреляй! — услышал Цузуки на краю сознания, выхватил пистолет и несколько раз выстрелил в упор. Монстр замер — и грузно повалился на землю, взметнув в воздух облако пепла. Несколько конвульсивных движений, пугающе похожих на человеческие, — и чудище затихло. Цузуки стоял, не в силах оторвать взгляд от распростертого на земле тела.

— Вот и все. Это просто. — Мураки взял Цузуки за руку и потянул прочь. — Они умирают так же легко, как люди.

— Что это было?

— Рак. Очень серьезное заболевание. Видел, как быстро он двигался, несмотря на свои размеры?

Цузуки больше не задавал вопросов. По крайней мере, те полчаса, пока они с Мураки добирались до старой части города.

— Я поселился в доме некоего мистера Гордона. Когда-то он был учителем здешней начальной школы. Участь его прискорбна, но не пропадать же хорошему жилью. Если не обращать внимание на кровавое пятно на крыше, то все замечательно. А уж какая тут библиотека — отличный способ скоротать вечность!

В доме было прибрано: ни мусора, ни пыли. Видимо, нынешний его хозяин следил за чистотой. Цузуки представил Мураки с половой тряпкой и подавил нервный смешок.

— Что-то развеселило тебя, Цузуки-сан?

— Не обращай внимания.

Мураки хмыкнул и убрел вглубь дома. Цузуки прошел в просторную гостиную. Окна были зашторены, в комнате царил приятный полумрак. Никакого запаха сырости и тлена.

Он разглядывал интерьер и прикасался к окружающим предметам, словно очередной раз желая убедиться в реальности происходящего.

Кресла, стол, небольшой диван, коврик, журнальный столик… На стене даже висели часы с маятником, но стрелки их неподвижно замерли.

Времени больше не существовало.

Он заметил телевизор образца эдак восьмидесятых годов — видимо, остался от предыдущих хозяев.

Да и вся обстановка больше подходила к тому времени.

— Старая рухлядь. Все никак руки не дойдут выкинуть. Хотя он и не мешает особо…

Голос Мураки заставил Цузуки вздрогнуть. Доктор зашел в комнату и поставил на низкий столик поднос с двумя чашками и заварочным чайником.

— Чай? — Цузуки сам не знал, чему удивился. Как у него еще оставались силы на удивление.

— Чай. Проявляю гостеприимство, знаешь ли, — спокойно ответил Мураки и разлил дымящуюся жидкость по чашкам. Указал Цузуки на кресло: — Присаживайся.

Тот послушно сел.

— Безумное чаепитие в аду, — пробормотал он. — Точнее, чаепитие с безумцем в аду.

Мураки улыбнулся и отпил глоток. Цузуки последовал его примеру и вздрогнул — чай действительно был похож на чай, как ни странно. У него был вкус — и вовсе не вкус пепла. Доктор словно угадал его мысли.

— Это мой маленький секрет. Я же говорил, что у меня есть определенные привилегии.

Цузуки выпил чай почти залпом, обжигая язык и небо и едва замечая это. Приятное тепло разливалось по телу.

— Почему монстры не трогают тебя? — спросил он, вертя в руках пустую чашку.

Мураки пожал плечами:

— Потому что я часть этого мира. И потому что мне больше нечего бояться. Хотя ты немного ошибаешься. Некоторые проблемы с этим, разумеется, есть, но я научился с ними справляться. Скажем, кое-кого просто не нужно трогать, и они тоже тебя не тронут. Правило то же, что и на кладбище: просто не тревожь их. Мертвых.

Цузуки подумал, что в этом есть определенная логика. Наверное, он тоже со временем так научится. Хотя слова «со временем» его до сих пор пугали — он не собирался здесь оставаться. Другое дело — есть ли у него выбор?

— Еще чаю?

— Пожалуй.

На манжете рубашки обнаружились пятна уже подсохшей крови, впитавшейся в ткань. Цузуки поскреб их ногтем — бесполезно.

Мураки снова вышел, оставив Цузуки наедине с невеселыми мыслями.

Подумать только: встретить Мураки в аду! Хотя куда еще мог попасть маньяк-убийца? Но ад, похоже, изменил его, сделал уж очень миролюбивым. Одна неувязка: не так давно Хисока говорил, что Мураки жив. Что проклятие не исчезло. Как это понимать? Возможно, тот яркий свет, что, по словам Хисоки, забрал Мураки из огня, принадлежит этому миру?

Он хотел задать этот вопрос самому Мураки, но не успел. Он даже не заметил, как тот оказался рядом и потянул за галстук, вынуждая подняться с кресла.

— Ты что делаешь? — Цузуки изумленно уставился на него. И обнаружив, что правый глаз Мураки выглядит вполне здоровым.

«Ад излечил и изменил тебя?»

Вот что он хотел спросить, но не смог, потому что чужие губы жадно впились в него, не позволяя вымолвить ни слова. Горячо и немного больно.

Цузуки схватил Мураки за плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но пальцы предательски дрожали и не слушались. Мураки целовал так, как не целовал никто и никогда, и у поцелуя этого был горький привкус пепла. Смерти. Отчаяния.

Ресницы намокли от слез.

Прерывистое дыхание вперемешку со стоном.

— Мураки… — Цузуки хотел что-то сказать, но горло пересохло. — Не надо…

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — Мураки выдохнул эти слова у самого уха Цузуки. Горячо и страстно.

Сердце сжал спазм. Цузуки не знал ответа. Он вообще ничего не знал теперь.

— Мы ведь в аду, Цузуки-сан. Какая теперь разница? Что тебя держит? Может быть, это последнее нормальное развлечение здесь.

«Какая разница?»

В самом деле, какая…

Цузуки больше не желал говорить ни слова. Не мог. Не хотел. Не собирался оправдываться. Что-то отвечать. Задавать вопросы. Он просто хотел снова ощутить прикосновение теплых губ.

Снова поцелуй. Пепел и кровь. Пепел и боль. Чей это вкус, Мураки или его собственный?

С самого дна души поднялся осадок былого страха.

Перемазанная сажей и кровью одежда оказалась на спинке кресла. Падая на диван, Цузуки задел рукой чашку, но та не разбилась, а утонула в мягком ворсе ковра. Капли чая разлетелись в стороны.

* * *

— Это не так страшно, верно? — спросил Мураки как ни в чем не бывало. Он курил и смотрел на остановившиеся часы. На стрелки, которые уже никогда не сдвинутся с места.

Цузуки промолчал. Пустота и чувство вины пожирали его изнутри.

Мураки ничего не собирался с этим делать. Не собирался успокаивать.

Неожиданно даже для себя самого Цузуки задал тот самый вопрос:

— Ад изменил тебя?

— Нисколько, — ответ последовал незамедлительно. — Просто здесь я кое-что понял. Впрочем, отчасти ты прав: это место меняет каждого. Заставляет относиться к некоторым вещам спокойней.

Мураки встал и, собрав свою одежду, вышел.

«У меня было время, чтобы отправить тебя в ад. И у меня это даже получилось. Только никогда бы не подумал, что и в аду мы снова встретимся».

В доме нашелся не только нормальный чай, но и нормальный душ. Цузуки хотел бы смыть с себя грязь и кровь, вот только очистить от них душу было не так-то просто. Запах пепла, кажется, въелся в кожу. Капли стекали по лицу. Может, вода, а может — слезы отчаяния. Цузуки сам не знал.

В течение нескольких дней Мураки рассказывал ему, как вести себя в городе, как не дать себя сожрать и о местах, где можно спрятаться.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал сирену? — спросил у него Цузуки.

— И не раз. Хотя раньше она звучала намного чаще. Главное — запереться где-нибудь и не показываться наружу, тогда есть шанс, что монстры обойдут тебя стороной.

Как-то раз они с Мураки зашли в особняк Болдуинов — кажется, так звали прежних хозяев, — там была огромная библиотека, намного больше, чем у Мураки.

— Из окна этого дома когда-то выпала девочка по имени Эми, дочь Эрнеста Болдуина. Бедняга был вне себя от горя и совершил ритуальное самоубийство. В общем, это вроде старого дома с привидениями, но мне он нравится.

Наверное, они провели вместе не один месяц. Цузуки успел привыкнуть к Мураки — по крайней мере, его присутствие рядом больше не пугало, как раньше. Город стал для Цузуки чем-то вроде музея. Большого музея человеческих страданий. Экспонаты можно трогать руками и ломать, потому что они не несут в себе никакой исторической ценности, а только отпечаток чужой боли и страха.

Со временем Цузуки более-менее изучил Сайлент Хилл. Конечно, он вряд ли смог бы сориентироваться без карты, однако теперь хотя бы примерно знал, что и где находится. Мураки показал ему практически весь город.

— Есть еще кое-что, что ты должен увидеть, Цузуки-сан. Это очень важно.

И он отвел Цузуки в историческое общество — пожалуй, единственный настоящий музей в городе-призраке. По стенам здесь были развешаны жутковатые картины, повествующие об истории и религии Сайлент Хилл. Мураки обратил внимание Цузуки на одну из них.

«Misty Day, Remains of the Judgement», — гласила подпись. На большом живописном полотне был изображен некий абстрактный палач на фоне подвешенных в железных клетках жертв казни. Голова его была скрыта стальной пирамидой, в руке он сжимал копье.

— Когда-то, — сказал Мураки, наблюдая гримасу отвращения на лице Цузуки, — это была униформа городских палачей, осуществлявших ритуальные казни и жестокие «белые и красные банкеты для богов». Они носили робы и красные балахоны на голове, позаимствовав эту традицию у индейцев. Этот образ неразрывно связан с городом, он олицетворяет смерть, страдания и чувство вины. Это темная, деструктивная сторона человеческой души, которая карает грешников за их деяния — реальные или мнимые. Так что будь осторожен, Цузуки-сан, когда выносишь приговор сам себе. И когда выносишь приговор другим — тоже. Особенно здесь, в Сайлент Хилл, где любой кошмар может стать реальностью.

Цузуки слушал пояснения вполуха, не в силах отвести взгляд от истерзанных окровавленных тел, казавшихся до ужаса реалистичными, словно их писали с натуры.

В другой раз Мураки привел Цузуки в Мидвическую начальную школу. Здесь Цузуки снова заметил странные тени. Такие же он видел в самом начале своего пребывания в Сайлент Хилл. Впрочем, теперь он был почти уверен, что все это лишь галлюцинация. Сон.

Их снова встретила тишина. Вдоль потертых стен, облицованных уже знакомой плиткой, тянулись шкафчики старой школьной раздевалки, проржавевшие, с облупившейся краской. Возможно, в некоторых из них до сих пор лежали потрепанные учебники и исписанные детским почерком тетради, теперь уже истлевшие.

Цузуки казалось, что по заброшенным пустынным коридорам по-прежнему разносится детский смех. На стенах одного из классов он разглядывал детские рисунки, а на одной из парт заметил нацарапанное слово «ведьма». По всей школе висели постеры, репродукции картин известных художников, географические карты, а также кресты и распятия.

В приемной он увидел огромное мрачное полотно: дверь, охраняемая двумя мучениками.

— Какой кошмар, — поморщился Цузуки.

— Думаешь? — Мураки, конечно, видел картину не в первый раз — у него было время, чтобы изучить городские достопримечательности. — Мне кажется, художника просто вдохновила мрачность этого места.

— Это место… этот город не мрачен. Он отвратителен. И картина такая же.

Мураки пожал плечами и промолчал.

* * *

Обычно они успевали где-нибудь укрыться, прежде чем над городом взвывала сирена, — Мураки словно знал расписание, по которому она звучала. Но однажды, когда они шли по пустынной улице, Цузуки вздрогнул от воя, накрывшего город.

Пепел стал похож на кровавые струпья. Они ползли по стенам, превращая их в пульсирующее мясо.

— Бежим! Бежим!

Он крикнул это Мураки сквозь нарастающий гул.

Вой усиливался, приближался, и Цузуки казалось, что на город вот-вот обрушатся бомбы или цунами.

Он схватил Мураки за руку, но тот не двигался с места — только странно улыбался, будто не замечал, как менялся город. Асфальт под ногами дрожал.

Неожиданно, словно из-под земли, рядом выросло огромное человекообразное чудовище с красной пирамидой на голове, в мясницком фартуке, заляпанном кровью. Оно занесло невероятных размеров тесак над Мураки.

— Нет! — Цузуки дернулся, но не успел — лезвие рассекло Мураки напополам. Кровь хлынула на асфальт, внутренности полетели в разные стороны. Пирамидоголовое чудище продолжало кромсать тело, превращая Мураки в кровавые ошметки. В человеческий фарш.

Вышедший из оцепенения, но все еще слабо верящий в происходящее, Цузуки сорвался с места. Пирамидоголовый погнался за ним, волоча окровавленный тесак. Тот скрежетал по асфальту так мерзко, что сводило зубы, и в этом скрежете Цузуки слышал стоны умирающих людей, молящих о пощаде, вой боли и отчаяния.

Во рту был вкус крови и пепла.

Цузуки заскочил в первую попавшуюся дверь, дрожащими руками запер замок и…

…На экране один за другим мелькали слайды с жутковатыми изображениями мертвых девушек. Не просто мертвых — зверски растерзанных. Поначалу казалось, что человек не мог сделать такое. Человек не способен на подобную жестокость.

— Как видите, это первая жертва. Здесь — вторая… третья и четвертая. И так до десятой. Последняя жертва обнаружена вчера у Камогавы.

Голос Ватари был неестественно веселым:

— Ну как, интересно, мальчики?

Цузуки с изумлением обнаружил себя сидящим на совещании.

«Так уже было», — подумал он.

Было!

И в этот момент на экране появилось то самое кровавое месиво, в которое превратился Мураки.

Цузуки вздрогнул.

И открыл глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Цузуки сидел на холодном полу, и пиджак, который он под себя подстелил, мало помогал. Бетон он и есть бетон. Ружье, с которым он заснул, успело нагреться в руках. Цузуки вздрогнул, но смог удержаться от крика, хотя подобие громкого стона у него все-таки вырвалось.

На узкой кровати сопела девушка по имени Джессика.

Икона, свечи, ритуальный топорик.

Цузуки засунул руку в карман и нашел там нож, листок бумаги и карандаш.

Карандаш.

Девушка заворочалась на кровати и открыла глаза, с беспокойством спросив:

— Что-то случилось?

Цузуки снова не понимал ее языка, но догадаться о смысле было несложно, и он ответил:

— Ничего, — и покачал головой.

Просто странный сон.

Он поднялся на ноги и произнес:

— Go.

— Чего? — Джессика спросонья не поняла, что он имеет в виду.

Цузуки приподнял ее за руку и указал на дверь, кивая.

— Идем.

Он не мог объяснить, что у него дурное предчувствие, поэтому просто посмотрел на нее умоляющим взглядом.

— Трус. Это был всего лишь кошмар. Но раз ты настаиваешь…

Джессика с неохотой собрала вещи, и они без приключений выбрались наружу.

Вывески снова были сделаны на незнакомом языке, но Цузуки теперь и не нужно было их читать. Оказалось, что в действительности все так же, как ему приснилось.

Или нет?

Что из происходящего на самом деле реальность?

Они методично обследовали город в поисках еды, лекарств и какой-нибудь одежды. Странность в том, что то здание психушки, в котором они пытались спрятаться с Джессикой, находилось далеко от антикварной лавки — вряд ли бы они успели до него добежать и вряд ли оно виднелось бы на горизонте. Значит, все происходящее действительно было лишь страшным сном.

Цузуки обзавелся сам чем-то похожим на походный рюкзак, куда складывал все необходимое. Джессика посматривала на него с подозрением — каким-то он стал удивительно спокойным и вел себя так, словно знал город наизусть. Он заметил этот взгляд, но никак на него не отреагировал.

Цузуки делал все так, как учил его Мураки во сне. Отвел Джессику в полицейский участок, где они нашли патроны и кое-какое оружие — такое же, как он получил от своего мертвого врага.

Они спали по очереди в заброшенных домах и подвальных помещениях, предварительно забаррикадировав двери и окна. Со временем даже начали немного понимать друг друга и общаться не только при помощи рисунков. Джессика учила его английскому языку, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься.

Они прятались после воя сирены и стреляли в монстров. После одного случая Цузуки пришлось переодеваться. Тогда на них напало странное существо, которое походило на полуразложившийся человеческий труп, засунутый в подобие смирительной рубашки из материала, похожего на резину, сквозь которую проглядывали ребра. Рваные движения этого монстра напоминали агонию. Цузуки не успел вовремя выстрелить, и существо дохнуло на него ядовитым туманом вперемешку с кислотой, которая, к счастью, попала только на рубашку. Ее пришлось сразу же содрать, а Джессика без тени сомнения выстрелила в монстра, который жалобно стонал и дергал ногами, покрытыми трупными пятнами.

Потом на одной из помоек они нашли чей-то старый колючий свитер, который был Цузуки слегка великоват, но выбирать оказалось не из чего.

В этом месте его то и дело охватывали тоска и апатия. Конечно, город-клетка не мог вызвать никаких положительных эмоций, но он знал, что причина вовсе не в этом.

— Пойдем. Зайдем туда, — Джессика указала на тот самый дом, где они с Мураки жили во сне довольно продолжительное время.

— Нет. Не хочу. — Цузуки отрицательно покачал головой, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком.

— Почему? — Джессика посмотрела на него немного удивленно. За последнее время она научилась прислушиваться к его мнению.

— Не нравится, — ответил он. Но девушка была слишком упрямой, чтобы принимать во внимание такого рода отмазки, поэтому, пожав плечами, направилась к дверям.

— Не надо! — Выговорил Цузуки, но Джессика была уже внутри и не слышала его окрика. На ватных ногах он пошел следом.

Впрочем, дом оказался пустым и заброшенным, как и все остальные.

Наверное, никогда.

И от этого осознания было почему-то больнее всего. Мураки никогда не было здесь. Он никогда не жил в этом городе. Впрочем, возможно, тогда доктор действительно жив. И ни в какой ад не попал.

Цузуки прикоснулся к старым обоям на стене. Пальцы его все еще подрагивали.

— Что с тобой? — Джессика внимательно посмотрела на него, сложив руки на груди. Ее хриплый голос выражал подозрение.

— Видеть во сне. Этот дом.

Сердце сжалось.

— Эй, ты чего? Это просто сон, — сказала Джессика и осторожно коснулась плеча Цузуки.

— Страшный. Очень реалистичный.

— Господи, у тебя отвратительный акцент и не менее отвратительный английский, сколько не учи, — девушка попыталась разрядить обстановку. — Не переживай. Здесь часто снятся реалистичные кошмары. Это же Сайлент Хилл.

— Сайлент Хилл. Ад.

Цузуки снова казалось, что это уже слишком. Ему было невыносимо, до рези в глазах больно. Ему даже чудился табачный запах в гостиной.

— Саренту Хиру, — Джессика с улыбкой изобразила его акцент, потом снова стала серьезной. — Да. Сайлент Хилл — это настоящий ад. Но мы выберемся отсюда. Обещаю.

Она крепко обняла его.

Так они стояли несколько секунд, и Цузуки вдыхал запах ее одежды, запах пепла и едва заметный запах табака, который, вероятно, существовал только в его воображении. «Я слишком впечатлительный, надо успокоиться», — твердил он себе.

Затем Джессика отстранилась, неловко улыбаясь, и отправилась обследовать дом. Цузуки не пошел за ней, как обычно, потому что и так знал, что и где находилось. Он, как во сне, касался предметов меблировки. Часы на стене не ходили.

Карандаш в кармане.

Нож, листочек и карандаш.

И пистолет рядом. Правда, нашел он его не с Мураки.

Он опустился в кресло. Вскоре девушка вошла в комнату.

— Ничего полезного. Куча книг. Разве что душ исправный. Можно помыться. Работает.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Цузуки.

Джессика вздохнула и опустилась напротив, чуть подаваясь вперед.

— Ты уверен? Что это был кошмар?

— Конечно. Уверен, — кивнул Цузуки.

— Просто… ну… ты хорошо знаешь город. Словно бывал тут. Раньше.

Цузуки не все понял, но общий смысл уловил.

— Нет. Не быть. Видеть во сне. Это все.

Он обвел взглядом помещение.

— Тебе снился дом? Или тот, кто жил в нем? Кто. Тебе снился.

Цузуки не захотел отвечать, поэтому сменил тему разговора.

— Ты видеть. Здесь. В городе.

Он изобразил руками треугольник над головой.

— Такое… существо. Пирамида.

— Человек с красной пирамидой на голове… — тихо сказала Джессика.

— Видеть?

— Да. Один раз.

Она показала указательный палец. Джессика действительно видела Пирамидоголового. Он гнался за ней несколько кварталов в первый день ее пребывания в городе. Тогда она отчаянно искала своего мужа, который вместе с ней попал в аварию, а над головой раздавался вой сирены.

— Вина, — тихо сказал Цузуки. — Ты чувствовать.

Девушка вздрогнула.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ммм, — Цузуки пытался вспомнить нужное слово, — понять, — он внезапно улыбнулся уголками губ. Невесело. В его глазах Джессика заметила что-то похожее на сострадание. Она уже поняла, что парень этот привык сочувствовать всем.

— Наверное. Я… — Она запнулась. — У меня был ребенок. Джейми. Маленький. — Она жестом показала рост, занеся руку над полом. — Он умер… погиб.

— Как?

— Утонул в озере. Не успела спасти.

Цузуки не знал, как ее утешить, и впервые увидел, как на глаза девушки навернулись слезы. Она тут же вытерла их тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая пепел по лицу.

— Мой муж… он винил меня тоже. Но молчал. Не говорил. Знал, что мне тяжело. Понимаешь?

Цузуки кивнул. Она продолжала говорить, стараясь упрощать фразы, по мере возможности обозначая слова жестами.

— Мы решили… уехать. Куда-нибудь. Сменить обстановку, это помогает. Но, в конце концов… в конце концов мы попали в Сайлент Хилл. Я очнулась — его не было нигде. Так и не нашла.

Внезапно она спрятала лицо в ладонях и, захлебываясь, разрыдалась. Словно то, что давно требовало выхода, этот выход нашло. Цузуки подошел к ней и прижал к себе, как и она недавно — его самого, и начал гладить по волосам. Она вцепилась дрожащими пальцами в его свитер, уткнувшись носом куда-то в плечо, и продолжала сдавленно всхлипывать. От ее слез ткань быстро стала мокрой.

— Мне жаль, — повторил он. — Мне… мне очень жаль.

Цузуки действительно было жаль — Джессику, ее ребенка, мужа. Всех тех людей, что оказались пленниками этого места. Тех, на ком лежал груз вины. Самого себя.

Опустив взгляд, он заметил на коврике коричневое пятно от чая, который тогда пролился. То самое пятно. Оно притягивало взгляд, гипнотизировало, заставило замереть. Цузуки изо всех сил зажмурился и встряхнул головой, после чего снова открыл глаза.

Пятна не было. Ему показалось.

Мы видим только то, что хотим видеть.

Они с Джессикой любили приходить к озеру Толука — оно находилось в центре города и делило его на три части — северо-западную, северо-восточную и южную. Цузуки считал, что это одно из самых красивых мест в Сайлент Хилл, достопримечательность ада. Сегодня он подошел как никогда близко к темным неподвижным водам озера, которое в свое время ненасытно пожирало мертвецов, приносимых в жертву чумой. Озеро — древнее божество, и его мертвые воды колыхались, призывая к себе все новые и новые жертвы. В центре виднелся небольшой островок, на котором возвышалась церковь.

Жертвенный алтарь, окутанный кисельными клочьями тумана.

Пару раз Цузуки видел, как костлявые руки мертвецов вылезали из воды и тянулись к безжизненным небесам. Но Бог был сломленным, старым и уставшим. Он не слышал их молитв, поэтому они мстили ему — утаскивали на дно мертвых темных вод лодки и тех, кто осмелится в эту воду войти. Наивные мертвецы полагали, что Богу есть до этого дело.

Озеро Толука было самым настоящим кладбищем.

Кое-где можно было заметить торчавшие из воды ржавые решетки и обломки лодок, которые до ужаса напоминали надгробные камни. Ржавчина, запах тины и смерти насквозь пропитали воздух, сотканный из тумана и пепла.

Озера Толука — это умиротворение и отрешение от мира.

Будда медитировал на давно покинутом островке.

Когда туман над озером становился особенно густым и плотным, Цузуки понимал, что это значит — скоро взвоет сирена, и им с Джессикой придет пора убираться отсюда, чтобы найти укрытие.

— Слушай, — как-то раз заметил Цузуки, когда они сидели в одном из сотен заброшенных зданий и пытались развести костер — сегодня на ужин были мясные консервы сомнительного качества. — Слушай, давай… отмечать дни?

Джессика на мгновение отвлеклась от щелканья зажигалкой, в которой осталось совсем мало газа. Она нашла ее где-то на помойке, чему была несказанно рада — редко там встречается что-то стоящее. Так что ей пришлось перерыть не одну кучу вонючего гнилья, чтобы найти ее.

Цузуки, неправильно употребивший английское словосочетание, сбил ее с толку, поэтому она удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Думаешь, тут бывают особенные дни?

Он отрицательно помотал головой, потом достал блокнот, который был найден им в одной из забегаловок — видимо, раньше его использовали для того, что записывать заказы клиентов.

«Яичница с беконом и кофе без сахара», — значилось на первой странице.

Цузуки перевернул ее и нарисовал палочку.

— Сегодня, — произнес он, указывая на нее. После чего нарисовал еще одну палочку. — Завтра.

Джессика начала понимать, что он имеет в виду.

— А! Ты хочешь делать пометки? Но зачем?

Она снова пожала плечами. Цузуки и сам знал, что в этом нет никакого смысла, но собирался заняться этим ради интереса. Просто так. Нужно же хоть чем-то себя отвлекать, кроме английского языка.

— Не знаю, — откликнулся он. — Просто так.

Пока Джессика разогревала консервы на костерке, он сам не заметил, что в задумчивости нарисовал после двух палочек знак «бесконечность».

Сайлент Хилл был братской могилой, где бесконечность делилась на ноль.

И мир.

И Вселенная.

И он сам.

Может быть, на целом свете были живы только они. Или мертвы. Не имеет значения.

— Как ты думаешь, мы умерли? — Неожиданно спросила Джессика, наблюдая за тем, как Цузуки снова и снова обводит перевернутую восьмерку — так сильно, что она отпечаталась почти на всех листах в блокноте.

Он в ответ только пожал плечами, потому что не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Или попросту не хотел его знать.

Сегодня они ночевали в бывшей душевой, окруженные ржавыми кабинками и раковинами. Крючки для полотенец удивительно напоминали крюки для мяса, на которые подвешивали освежеванные туши, чтобы с них стекла кровь. Возможно, Цузуки, подобрав сравнение, был не так уж далек от истины, потому что на стенах сразу заметил подозрительного вида потеки, но сейчас уже трудно понять — ржавчина это или кровь. Впрочем, те засохшие пятна на белом кафеле определенно говорили о том, что здесь кого-то убили.

И есть вероятность, что не одного.

Последнее, что Цузуки увидел перед тем, как погрузился в легкую дрему, это сделанная чем-то красным надпись на грязном зеркале: «He was trying to kill me».

Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что Джессики нет рядом. Он не испугался — она вполне могла куда-то выйти — по нужде или проверить обстановку снаружи. Цузуки не знал, какой сейчас день и который час. Тело под чьим-то поношенным колючим свитером, найденным на свалке, чесалось. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги — конечности затекли и болели так, что у него вырвался едва слышный стон. Цузуки заснул в не самой удобной позе, и тело дало об этом знать.

Шаркая ногами, он вышел из душевой, дверь которой противно скрипела. Джессики не было снаружи, и он растерянно оглядывался по сторонам. Обычно она никогда не уходила далеко, да и вряд ли бы бросила его без присмотра — это было совсем не похоже на нее.

Цузуки подумал о самом худшем — что ее, возможно, сожрал какой-нибудь монстр или растерзала собака с разрубленной головой. Но нигде не видно было следов свежей крови.

Значит, она просто ушла искать чем поживиться. Он написал короткую записку о том, что скоро вернется и, зайдя в душевую, положил ее на раковину, под которой спал.

Надписи, которую он видел, когда засыпал, уже не было.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Цузуки долго искал свою спутницу, бродил по городу, и все без толку — она словно растворилась в воздухе. На улицах, как обычно, царила мертвая тишина. Вначале его пугало это неожиданное одиночество — все время, сколько он находился в Сайлент Хилл, рядом с ним кто-то был — или Джессика, или…

Цузуки встряхнул головой.

Это был всего лишь сон. Странный болезненный сон, порождение его собственного воспаленного сознания и не более того.

С целью найти немного питьевой воды и хоть какой-нибудь еды Цузуки зашел в одно из трехэтажных зданий, которые были расположены так близко друг к другу, что без каких-либо затруднений можно было перебраться из одного в другое, воспользовавшись всего лишь пожарным выходом. Строения выглядели очень старыми — пыльные ободранные фасады, ржавые пожарные лестницы и прогнившие деревянные рамы окон.

Опаленная бушевавшим здесь некогда пожаром вывеска над одним из зданий гласила «Blue Creek apts», над другим значилось «Woodside apts». Судя по их расположению, когда-то городские проектировщики старались сэкономить как можно больше места, чтобы настроить рядом минимаркетов, баров и развлекательных центров. Здание, некогда населенное людьми, ныне стояло всеми покинутое, и даже в глазницах окон его читалась обида на окружающий мир.

Дверь скрипнула тихо, протяжно и с надрывом.

Пол был усеян кусками штукатурки, отваливавшейся с потолка, облезающая краска обнажала почерневшие не то от времени, не то от влаги стены. Кое-где можно было различить непонятные граффити, сделанные при помощи баллончиков с краской.

Неожиданный всплеск отвлек Цузуки от созерцания очередного заброшенного здания. Он опустил глаза вниз, заметив, что только что вступил лужу, после чего снова поднял глаза на потолок, только сейчас обратив внимание на желтоватые подтеки.

Видимо, крыша действительно протекала, а ремонт был отложен на сотню-другую лет.

Цузуки передвигался осторожно и как можно тише — за время пребывания в Сайлент Хилл он понял, что одно из главных правил в этом месте — не привлекать к себе внимания. Именно поэтому он двигался вдоль стен, смотрел под ноги и старался почти не дышать, прислушиваясь к каждому постороннему шороху.

В большинстве не то номеров, не то квартир царила полная разруха. В одной из них, с табличкой «202» на двери, Цузуки долгое время разглядывал коллекцию бабочек, оставленную здесь предыдущим жильцом. Мертвые, они висели в стеклянных рамках на стене, с которой местами ободрали обои. Он не знал, что именно так привлекло его внимание. Закрыв глаза, Цузуки отчаянно пытался поймать мысль, которая, подобная все той же бабочке, ускользала из его дрожащих перепачканных пальцев. Неуловимая ассоциация.

Встряхнув головой, он вышел из номера, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Он разглядывал идущий в разные стороны коридор.

Возможно, он все еще не терял надежды найти кого-нибудь.

Например, Джессику.

Он пошел дальше, то и дело заглядывая в нежилые помещения. В номере «208» стоял отчетливый запах разложения, поэтому Цузуки сразу закрыл дверь, решив не проверять, что там внутри, понимая, что сюрприз ждет не из приятных.

Хватит с него чужих смертей. Снова и снова он думал о тех, кто пострадал по его вине. Возможно, он на самом деле обречен на вечное блуждание по аду в одиночестве. Обречен спускаться все ниже и ниже, пока не окажется на самом дне.

В этот момент его отвлекло какое-то невнятное шевеление на другом конце коридора, и, не желая встречаться с каким-нибудь новым порождением преисподней, Цузуки ввалился в ближайший номер. Он зажал рот рукой, чтобы дышать не слишком громко. Сердце как бешеное колотилось где-то в горле — шевеление превратилось в шаркающую неспешную поступь, и складывалось такое впечатление, что идущий тащит за собой нечто тяжелое и, возможно, металлическое.

Цузуки задрожал, когда в памяти всплыла картина с существом, на голове которого была огромная перемазанная кровью пирамида, а в руках — не менее внушительный тесак.

Шаги приближались.

Цузуки, прижавшись к стене, бросил короткий взгляд за дверь, чтобы убедиться в верности своей догадки, и, не сдержав сдавленного выдоха, который едва не превратился в крик, отскочил назад.

По коридорам заброшенного здания шло то самое существо. Пирамидоголовый. Он волок за ногу чей-то окровавленный труп, словно собирался закусить им сегодня на обед.

Существо приостановилось, явно услышав посторонний звук. Оно озиралось так, словно могло что-то видеть из-под своей пирамиды. Мускулы правой руки, в которой оно держало свое страшное окровавленное оружие, напряглись. На груди Пирамидоголового виднелись шрамы непонятного происхождения, и Цузуки успел удивиться тому, что существо дышит. По крайней мере, видел, как грудь его вздымается и опускается.

Впрочем, Цузуки почти сразу же дернулся вглубь номера, желая убраться отсюда как можно дальше — хватит с него разглядывания, тем более что Пирамидоголовый, потерявший интерес к своей жертве, двинулся прямо по направлению к той комнате, где находился он.

Цузуки запаниковал, понимая, что, каким бы живым не казался этот монстр, он вряд ли станет вести с ним долгие беседы на философские темы.

Пирамидоголовый, почти по-человечески вытерев руку, которой только что тащил труп, об окровавленный фартук из человеческой кожи, толкнул дверь. Так, словно не хотел ее испачкать. Железный тесак высекал из грязного пола леденящие сердце звуки.

Цузуки от безысходности метнулся в сторону балкона, думая, что, в крайнем случае, просто прыгнет вниз — всего второй этаж, больше шансов остаться в живых.

Жуткий скрежет приближался. Цузуки почти слышал тяжелое дыхание, доносившееся из-под красной пирамиды.

— Черт, черт, черт! — В отчаянии прошептал он, и, уже почти настроившись на прыжок, заметил выбитую дверь, ведущую на соседний балкон. А, значит, и в соседний номер. Он, не раздумывая, ринулся туда.

На место, где он только что стоял, тут же опустился тесак, разрубая металл как масло и перемалывая бетон в мелкое крошево. В разные стороны полетела пыль и осколки. За первым ударом последовал второй, разбивший остатки двери, куда только что выскочил Цузуки.

Задыхаясь от ужаса, пыли и быстрого бега, он забежал в соседний номер и, даже не обратив внимания на труп с простреленной головой, сидящий в кресле напротив телевизора, вылетел в коридор. Оттуда стремглав ринулся вниз.

Пирамидоголовый, несмотря на свои размеры и тяжелое оружие, перемещался очень быстро. Цузуки слышал за спиной шарканье его ног, скрежет тесака и дыхание.

Дыхание было страшнее всего.

Палач не отставал.

Цузуки чувствовал, что волосы на затылке шевелятся от охватившего его ужаса. Он даже не пытался достать пистолет — настолько сильный страх сковал его. Все инстинкты говорили только одно — бежать как можно дальше, никакое оружие здесь не поможет.

Он промчался вверх по улице мимо огороженного решеткой дешевого мотеля. Свернув у небольшого паркинга, вылетел на Натан-авеню, затем снова повернул у одной из заправочных станций, словно желая всеми этими поворотами запутать монстра, хотя чувствовал, что тот давно отстал. Цузуки просто не мог остановиться. На глаза его навернулись слезы — он готов был расплакаться от страха как маленький ребенок. Руки и ноги так дрожали, что он чудом не упал еще на лестнице бывшего отеля.

Пирамидоголовый внушал ему такой страх, что Цузуки не знал, где можно от него спрятаться. Это было все равно, что прятаться от себя самого.

Он остановился возле очередного бара, переводя дыхание. Легкие жгло огнем, и Цузуки прижал руку к груди, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Тяжелые выдохи мешались с туманом. Он зажмурился, видя, как пляшут под веками разноцветные круги, и слыша, как кровь стучит в висках.

Он остро, болезненно закашлялся, сделав особенно глубокий вдох. Цузуки показалось, что он вот-вот выплюнет свои легкие прямо на асфальт, однако после двух минут надсадного кашля, боль отступила, и он получил возможность разогнуться.

Цузуки, наконец, оглянулся, пытаясь понять, куда же привело безумное бегство. Голова все еще кружилась, и он испытывал почти непреодолимое желание хотя бы присесть. Над ним виднелась вывеска «Heaven's Night». Цузуки, чувствуя дрожь в коленях, зашел внутрь, понимая, что иначе просто упадет, так и не найдя подходящего укрытия. В этом городе вообще мало было мест, где можно спрятаться. Больницы кишели монстрами, в отелях и гостиницах обитали призраки бывших постояльцев… Цузуки предпочитал отдыхать в подсобных помещениях магазинов или в том самом подвале, где они с Джессикой в первый день его пребывания в Сайлент Хилл проводили ночь.

Стоило ему оказаться на пороге клуба, как он сразу дернулся назад, увидев за одним из столиков невозмутимого молодого человека примерно его возраста. Тот был погружен в чтение какой-то книги, потягивая из стакана янтарную жидкость, подозрительно похожую на виски. Он выглядел так, словно сидел в самом обыкновенном баре в самом обыкновенном городе, коротая свободный вечерок.

Словно вокруг не было никаких монстров, отвратительного тумана и пепла. Да не один здравомыслящий человек не сунулся бы в этот полуразваленный бар, а этот сидел как ни в чем не бывало! Удивление Цузуки было так велико, что он не сразу заметил, что человек, читавший книгу, оторвал взгляд от страниц и разглядывал его, всклокоченного, не менее внимательно.

Интеллигентного вида незнакомец едва заметно улыбался. Можно даже сказать, дружелюбно, и Цузуки это удивило больше всего. Очередная галлюцинация — не иначе. На какое-то мгновение он даже забыл про Пирамидоголового.

— Добро пожаловать, — голос человека был приятным.

Цузуки заметил за стульями и столами подиум и шест, начиная понимать, что именно это за клуб.

Вот уж действительно удачно зашел.

Цузуки, понимая, что сказал незнакомец, кивнул, а потом хрипло выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

Молодой человек указал на стул напротив себя, явно предлагая Цузуки присесть. Тот неровной походкой подошел к столу и почти упал на многострадальный стул, который тут же протяжно заскрипел.

— Вы не местный? — Поинтересовался собеседник, откладывая в сторону книгу.

— Я плохо говорить английский. Немного понимать, — признался Цузуки.

Парень с той же дружелюбной улыбкой кивнул и неожиданно протянул ему руку.

— Меня зовут Винсент.

Цузуки рефлекторно пожал ее и представился сам:

— А меня — Цузуки Асато.

— Японец?

Цузуки кивнул.

Винсент с интересом разглядывал его, и Цузуки немного стушевался, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Вы здесь, — наконец, сказал он, — сидеть давно?

Новый знакомый неопределенно пожал плечами.

— В каком-то смысле.

— А монстры?

— Монстры? — На лице Винсента появилось что-то похожее на недоумение. — О чем вы?

Цузуки указал на дверь за своей спиной. Голос его до сих пор был немного хриплым.

— Там. Монстры. Много.

На лице его собеседника мелькнула тень, но почти сразу исчезла.

— Никогда не видел. Я служитель Церкви.

Теперь пришла очередь Цузуки удивляться — да как можно не замечать тех тварей?! Это, конечно, объясняет, почему Винсент сидел здесь, ни о чем не беспокоясь. Но все-таки…

— Но… они ведь там.

Винсент ничего не ответил, отпивая виски из своего стакана, посмотрел в сторону, потом снова на Цузуки.

— Возможно. Но я пока не встречал ни одного.

Цузуки все еще прибывал в растерянности:

— Служитель Церкви? — Он указал на шест за спиной Винсента. Тот тихо засмеялся.

— Ах, это. Здесь давно не проводятся подобные шоу. Я зашел сюда, чтобы посидеть в тишине.

Цузуки невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Этот человек почему-то располагал к себе, несмотря на странности. В голове у него до сих пор не укладывался тот факт, что Винсент не видел монстров.

— Вы читать. Я отвлечь вас. Простите, — смущенно пробормотал Цузуки. Но собеседник лишь отмахнулся.

— Ничего страшного. Книг здесь много. Интересных собеседников — нет.

— Но я… мне… — Цузуки нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить нужное слово, — рассказать нечего.

— Хотите выпить? Вижу, вам нужно немного промочить горло, — неожиданно произнес Винсент, вставая со своего места. Цузуки посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Служитель Церкви? — В голосе Цузуки на этот раз можно было различить что-то похожее на веселье, и молодой человек снова рассмеялся. Потом поправил очки на переносице. В каждом жесте его скользило что-то неуловимо аристократичное.

— Иногда можно.

— Ладно. Давайте.

Винсент зашел за барную стойку, вытащил из-под нее бутылку и стакан, в который тут же старательно подул — посуду здесь давно не протирали.

— Бармен забросил свою работу, к сожалению, — пояснил странный священник. — Так что не обессудьте.

Святой отец налил Цузуки полстакана. А когда наклонился, чтобы достать лед, улыбка сползла с его лица — не осталось и тени прежнего дружелюбия. Но Цузуки этого не заметил.

Стакан с тихим стуком опустился на стол.

Через несколько мгновений Цузуки уже сделал первый глоток, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно отпускает, несмотря на то, что виски отдавал пеплом. Винсент молча наблюдал за ним. В его зеленовато-голубых глазах плескался интерес пополам с весельем. Или даже каким-то безумием. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах, Цузуки обратил бы на это внимание, но сейчас ему не было до этого дела.

— Так значит, монстры?

Цузуки кивнул и поставил стакан на стол.

— Монстры. И Пирамидоголовый.

Это существо он выделял в отдельную категорию.

— Пирамидоголовый? — Винсент явно был заинтересован. Его взгляд снова неуловимо изменился.

— Да. Палач с картины.

Священник задумчиво провел рукой по небритому подбородку, выговаривая:

— Занятно. Что ж, мне повезло.

— То есть?

— Повезло, что я с ним не сталкивался, — пояснил Винсент. — Вы пейте, пейте, здесь достаточно алкоголя.

— Нельзя, — почти с сожалением заметил Цузуки. — Иначе меня съесть монстры.

Только сейчас он вспомнил о трупе, который тащил за собой Пирамидоголовый. А вдруг это была Джессика или… кто-нибудь еще. У него не было времени, чтобы разглядеть несчастную жертву.

— Не беспокойтесь, — голос Винсента нарушил тишину. — Сюда они вряд ли заглянут.

— А что вы здесь делать?

— Читаю, отдыхаю и жду кое-кого, — откликнулся молодой человек.

— М? — Цузуки сделал еще один глоток и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Святую Мать, — видя недоумение в глазах Цузуки, уточнил Винсент. — Я же священник. И знаю, что она придет.

— Святая Мать?

Что-то новенькое.

— Да. Она придет, чтобы положить всему этому конец.

Винсент перестал улыбаться. Он был предельно серьезен.

— Она придет в Сайлент Хилл. Скоро она явится, чтобы уничтожить Бога.

В голосе его прорезались фанатичные нотки. И эта перемена немного насторожила Цузуки, он даже отставил в сторону стакан. Винсент этого не заметил и продолжил говорить.

— С ее помощью я смогу доказать Клаудии как она заблуждалась. Покажу этой кучке тупиц и религиозных фанатиков, как слепы они были все это время. Они думают, что с приходом Бога воцарится Рай на Земле! Рай! Они считают, что это Рай…

Речь Винсента становилась все более сбивчивой, и Цузуки, который и без того понимал английский через раз, почти перестал улавливать смысл сказанного. Он чувствовал только интонации, и они ему совершенно не нравились. В глазах Винсента горел недобрый огонь. Цузуки испытывал желание бросить все и уйти без оглядки — уж лучше монстры, чем ненормальные. Проницательность редко его подводила, и сейчас он начинал понимать, что Винсент вовсе не такой дружелюбный парень, каким хотел показаться недавно.

— И, если Святая Мать откажется, мне придется ее…

Священник, кажется, заметил, что Цузуки смотрит на него как-то странно, и осекся на полуслове.

— Прошу прощения. Кажется, я увлекся. Забыл, что вы плохо знаете английский.

— Все в порядке.

Винсент улыбнулся, подхватил книгу и резко поднялся из-за стола.

— Еще раз прошу меня извинить. Заговорился. Честно говоря, мой небольшой перерыв давно закончился, и у меня полно дел.

Цузуки кивнул.

— Я пойду. А вы наслаждайтесь. Возможно, свидимся еще, как знать.

Оставив на столе недопитый виски, Винсент вышел из бара. Цузуки некоторое время созерцал стул, на котором только что сидел его собеседник.

Это и к лучшему, — подумал Цузуки.

Он и сам готов был сбежать. Винсент казался приятным человеком, но впечатление это явно было обманчивым. Цузуки давно убедился, что в этом городе вообще можно встретить мало чего приятного. И люди не были исключением.

Залпом допив остатки виски, Цузуки вышел из бара, очередной раз окунаясь в густой туман пустынных улиц, чтобы продолжить свое бессмысленное блуждание в поисках несуществующего выхода.

Однажды его за ногу укусила собака, от разрубленной пасти которой он не смог увернуться вовремя. Цузуки давным-давно потерял все свои способности, поэтому теперь рана не заживала так, как зажила бы раньше. Лекарства почти кончились, поэтому он отправился за ними в ближайший госпиталь, который по иронии судьбы оказался той самой брэкхэвэнской больницей. В психиатрической лечебнице обязательно должна быть аптечка. Он нашел комнату, которая когда-то, судя по всему, служила ординаторской, и успел пожалеть о том, что не достал перед этим оружие.

Издавая страшные звуки, ему навстречу двигались окоченевшие трупы трех медсестер со вздутым лицом в заляпанной кровью униформе, которая, кажется, вросла в их тела. Они двигались изломано и неестественно. У одной из них в руках был скальпель, у двух других — железные трубы. Такой вполне можно оглушить.

С душераздирающим воплем, первая бросилась к Цузуки, который в последний момент успел достать пистолет, и тут же получила пулю в лоб. Двух других постигла та же судьба.

Цузуки понимал, что на выстрелы и крики могут сбежаться еще монстры, с которыми ему уже не справиться в одиночку, поэтому он быстро обследовал ординаторскую, пихая в сумку бинты и какие-то лекарства — удивительно, что все это удалось обнаружить так быстро. Впрочем, даже этот мир иногда делал странные подарки.

Выйдя из больницы, Цузуки убил еще двух медсестер — одна из них едва не перерезала ему глотку скальпелем, но он успел увернуться и выстрелить.

Рана ныла несколько дней, несмотря на то, что он старательно ее перевязывал и пил лекарства, которые нашел в госпитале. Ему не нравилось, что укус начинает гноиться — он обнаружил это, когда очередной раз менял бинты. Пахло от укуса не менее отвратительно. Цузуки скривился. Неудобно было бы остаться без ноги. Она постоянно болела, сводя его с ума.

Он не смотрел в зеркала после того, как в одном из них увидел дряхлого старика в поношенной одежде мертвеца, сморщенного с длинными, седыми волосами и пугающе пустым взглядом. На вид ему было, наверное, лет двести.

Сегодня он дошел до той самой заправочной станции, располагавшейся в старой части города, которую они обследовали с Джессикой в самом начале, в первый день его пребывания здесь. Тогда он не понимал, что происходит, и боялся разлагавшихся трупов — теперь это стало настолько привычным, что он даже не обращал на них внимания.

Ему мешала только боль в правой ноге.

Он заглянул внутрь безо всякой цели и заметил, что труп давно превратился в прах. Выходит, прошел не один год с тех пор, как он оказался здесь. Но это открытие нисколько не испугало Цузуки. Хотя теперь он скорее бледная тень, одна из тех потерянных душ, навеки запертая в этом кошмаре. В этой клетке.

Тюрьме для грешников.

Цузуки вздрогнул от резкого звука — телефонного звонка. Сам телефон находился, судя по всему, где-то в подсобке, но в повисшей мертвой тишине звон слышался отчетливее, чем обычно. Цузуки с трудом поволочился в сторону звука. Телефон продолжал настойчиво звонить, и Цузуки понимал, что тот не заткнется, пока он не возьмет чертову трубку.

— Алло, — выдохнул он хриплым голосом, наконец, дотянувшись до аппарата. Старый телефон вначале нес по проводам тишину, потом на том конце он услышал срывающийся от слез женский голос, который то и дело перебивали помехи на линии:

— Братишка. Братишка…

Руки Цузуки задрожали, он даже забыл об адской боли в ноге. Он с силой сжал телефонную трубку, понимая, что в горле пересохло так, что не получится сказать ни слова.

Цузуки знал, кто ему звонил. С того света.

— Почему ты оставил меня? — спросила она, продолжая плакать. — Я думала, что ты любишь меня.

Цузуки сглотнул.

— Почему ты молчишь? Скажи хоть что-нибудь, Асато. Прошу тебя.

— Сестра. Я… я не… я не хотел. Прости меня. Прошу, прости меня. Я люблю тебя, правда люблю. Я просто…

Слезы текли по его перемазанному пеплом и кровью лицу. Он вытирал их рукавом грязного свитера.

— Ты ушел… ты ушел…

Голос ее становился все тише и тише, и, в конце концов, Цузуки услышал только треск. Он еще сильнее сжал трубку.

— Рука!

Но ответом ему была тишина. Трубка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев и повисла в нескольких сантиметрах от пола.

Рыдая, он выполз из подсобки и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, вышел на улицу. Боль больше не беспокоила его.

Все вокруг застилал густой, как дым, туман, и Цузуки не сразу заметил в этом тумане неестественное шевеление. И только потом различил в этом шевелении очертания человеческих тел. В ужасе Цузуки отшатнулся назад. Люди стонали, кричали и плакали, двигаясь по направлению к нему. Обнаженные и ободранные. Со снятой кожей, с оторванными конечностями. Впереди шла женщина без руки, на месте которой торчала обглоданная плечевая кость, а в другой руке, покрытой кровавыми струпьями, она несла мертвого младенца, из которого вываливались кишки, и протягивала ему.

— Кзучилбара! — взывали они. — Кзучилбара! Прими наши дары. Возьми нашу кровь!

Цузуки развернулся и попытался убежать, но гноящаяся рана снова дала о себе знать, не позволяя ему двигаться быстро. Толпа безумцев не отставала от него ни на шаг. Он хромал прямо по улице, проходя мимо Церкви, где они тоже были с Джессикой в первый день. И именно тогда над городом послышалось знакомое завывание сирены, которое сливалось с криками и стонами людей.

— Прими наши дары, Кзучилбара! — рыдали они, словно радуясь страшному звуку из динамиков. — Кзучилбара!

Цузуки понимал, что спасения нет, он падал, поднимался, снова падал, полз. Мрак шел за ним по пятам, одного за другим поглощая истерзанных мучеников. Выбившись из сил, он заметил по левую руку от себя дом, которого все время старался избегать и не заходил туда ни разу, кроме как тогда с Джессикой. Сейчас у него не было особого выбора.

Он почти дополз до порога, толкнул дверь и ввалился внутрь, и тут же ее захлопнув. Он шумно дышал, прижавшись к стене, не забыв перед этим запереться на засов. Цузуки совсем не был уверен, что это его спасет, но думал, что небольшая передышка перед смертью не помешает.

— Не хочу умирать, — неожиданно для себя сказал он. Но собственного голоса не слышал — его заглушали стоны за дверью, скрежет мертвых пальцев и вой сирены. — Не хочу!

— Да неужели? — Знакомый голос заставил его в ужасе распахнуть глаза.

Перед ним стоял Мураки — целый и невредимый. Сердце у Цузуки подпрыгнуло в груди и сделало сальто. Мертвецы и сирена на какое-то мгновение даже забылись.

— Они приняли тебя за своего бога, Цузуки-сан. Бога, собирающего кровавую дань.

Доктор улыбнулся. Цузуки шумно дышал — легкие болели после безумной гонки. Он закрыл глаза, и под веками заплясали разноцветные круги, а когда Цузуки снова открыл глаза, Мураки по-прежнему стоял перед ним. Очередная галлюцинация? Иллюзия? Сон? Может быть, он все еще спит под той раковиной в душевой, а Джессика с ружьем в руках посапывает рядом…

В этом мире все возможно. Реальность и вымысел переплетаются в единое целое.

— Хорошо, что ты снова зашел.

Цузуки прислушался к звукам за дверью — все затихло. Мураки заметил это и сказал.

— Их поглотила тьма, Цузуки-сан. Кровавый бог собрал свою дань. Хорошо, что это были не поклонники Лобсель Виса, а то бы устроили тебе ритуальное сожжение. Впрочем, ты бы это, может, оценил. — Мураки усмехнулся, и после короткой паузы продолжил. — Знаешь, когда-то неподалеку находилось кровавое болото. Так его назвали из-за большого количества жертвоприношений, которые там происходили. Говорят, со временем оно приобрело цвет крови. Потом люди его, конечно, забетонировали…

Цузуки попытался приподняться, но тут же со стоном осел — ноги окончательно отказали. Щеки горели, он чувствовал, что на лбу выступила испарина. Мураки подошел ближе, и Цузуки поначалу испугался, но тот всего лишь помог ему встать и дойти до дивана. Мураки положил прохладную руку ему на лоб.

— У тебя жар. Видимо, заражение, — Мураки бросил взгляд на разодранную штанину. Бинты на ране пропитались кровью и гноем. — Тебе очень повезло, что я доктор. Хотя и мертвый по твоей милости.

Цузуки было все равно. Странно — только что он не хотел умирать, а теперь ему стало на все плевать, даже если бы его сожрала тьма и безумная толпа мертвых фанатиков.

— Какая разница, — хрипло ответил он.

— Ты очень переменчив в своих желаниях, — весело заметил Мураки. — Но все-таки позволь тебе помочь, раз уж ты зашел в гости. Не хотелось бы потом вытаскивать из гостиной труп.

Последнюю фразу Цузуки услышал сквозь нарастающий шум в ушах, и темная пелена наконец застлала ему глаза.

«Если я не очнусь, так будет даже лучше. Скорее бы…»

Он провел в бреду несколько дней.

Мураки зачем-то спас ему жизнь — хотя Цузуки искренне не понимал, зачем. Когда он наконец пришел в себя, доктор сообщил ему:

— Твое тряпье пришлось выкинуть на помойку. Оно никуда не годится.

— Здесь трудно найти одежду от Гуччи, — ответил Цузуки, садясь на диване. Нога саднила, но это было настолько незначительное ощущение по сравнению с испытанным прежде, что он не обращал на нее внимания.

Мураки явно веселился.

— Но я дам тебе кое-что из своего.

— Здесь это быстро придет в негодность, так что не разоряй свой гардероб.

— Придется. У тебя нет другого выхода, если ты не хочешь ходить голым. От твоей прежней одежды разило так, что ее можно было только сжечь.

— Я разговаривал по телефону со своей сестрой. Это так странно, — сказал невпопад Цузуки.

— Ничего удивительного, — Мураки пожал плечами. — В этом месте можно общаться с мертвыми. Так уж устроен Сайлент Хилл.

Цузуки опустил голову.

— Джессика куда-то исчезла, и мне пришлось долгое время шататься по городу одному. Ее нигде не было.

— Опять эта Джессика?

— Это не галлюцинация, Мураки. Ты мне скорее всего снишься, потому что не можешь быть таким, как сейчас. Вряд ли ад меняет людей в лучшую сторону.

— Это необычный ад, Цузуки-сан.

— Ее сын, Джейми, утонул год назад, и она отправилась с мужем в поездку, чтобы сменить обстановку. И попала в аварию. Потом я встретил тебя. Неужели ты остался жив после того, что сделал с тобой Пирамидоголовый?

— Пирамидоголовый что-то сделал со мной? — Мураки изобразил удивление.

— Да. Расчленил тебя на части. Разрубил. Он рубил и рубил, пока от тебя не осталось кровавое месиво.

— Занятная у тебя фантазия. Не думал, что ты так жесток… — губы Мураки растянулись в улыбке. — Я же говорил, что здесь ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть. После воя сирены ты куда-то убежал, потом я не смог тебя найти. И, как видишь, сам я цел и невредим.

— Это потому, что ты мне снишься. Я сплю.

— Ты такой упертый. Почему ты уверен, что снюсь тебе я, а не эта Джессика?

— Возможно, вы снитесь мне вдвоем. Или что я сошел с ума. Скорее всего и то, и другое.

— Не исключено.

Мураки явно не собирался дальше вдаваться в объяснения.

— На твоем месте я бы основательно помылся.

— Но ты не на моем месте.

— К счастью для меня. Но я все-таки рекомендую это сделать.

Цузуки равнодушно пожал плечами и поплелся в ванную, где была горячая вода и чистые полотенца.

Вернувшись, он увидел на столе чай и еду. Не консервы, к которым он так привык, а самое обычное мясо.

— Не хочу заниматься каннибализмом, — произнес он.

— По-твоему, я убил одного из этих несчастных безумцев, чтобы приготовить обед?

Цузуки передернуло.

— Ты слишком плохого мнения обо мне.

— Тогда откуда у тебя эта еда? Мясные лавки в городе давным-давно не работают.

— Для меня — работают. Я же говорил, что у меня есть свой секрет. Довольно разговоров, поешь.

И Цузуки начал есть, с удивлением отметив, что чувствует вкус. Сколько лет он не ощущал вкуса пищи? Наверно поэтому он проглотил свою порцию за пару минут, хотя до начала трапезы чувства голода почти не испытывал.

— Ты не хотел бы убежать отсюда? — неожиданно спросил Цузуки, насытившись.

— Убежать? Хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть какой-то особый план? Думал, ты давно понял, что из ада нет выхода.

— Когда ты перестал страдать самоуверенностью, Мураки? — почти зло ответил Цузуки. — Просто я подумал… Если бы мы раздобыли машину, то могли бы попробовать отсюда уехать.

— Отсюда нельзя уехать, Цузуки-сан. Этот мир отделен огромной пропастью. Поверь мне, я проверял. Я тоже хотел сбежать отсюда, но ничего не вышло. Когда я сбился со счета, вспоминая свои тщетные попытки, то перестал даже думать об этом. Это совершенно бесполезное и безумное занятие.

— Не твое ли хобби — безумства?! — Цузуки вскочил с места. И продолжил, еще более страстно: — Я просто не умею водить. Эта мысль пришла мне в голову, когда я в одиночестве обследовал город. На заправке есть несколько машин, и мне кажется, они вполне способны ездить, несмотря на свой возраст. Топливо там тоже есть.

— У тебя что, снова жар?

Но Цузуки не слушал.

— Если бы я мог сделать это один, я бы сделал, но я не могу. Ты должен мне помочь.

— С каких это пор я тебе должен, Цузуки-сан? — холодно спросил Мураки.

Цузуки замолк. Действительно, Мураки ему ничего не должен. Он уже спас его пару раз от смерти и научил выживать в этом месте. Пересиливая себя, Цузуки ответил:

— Пожалуйста, давай попробуем. Ведь мы ничего не потеряем, если не получится.

Улыбаясь, Мураки покачал головой.

— И как же ты собираешься на машине преодолеть эту пропасть?

— Очень просто — мы туда сорвемся.

— Ты с ума сошел.

— Возможно. Но ведь… какая разница?

— И что мешает тебе сделать это просто так, без машины? Просто прыгни.

Цузуки заколебался на мгновение, но ответил правду.

— Мне страшно.

— Ты снова предлагаешь совершить двойной суицид? Поверь, одного раза мне было вполне достаточно. Видишь, куда это меня привело?

— Если мы вырвемся, то на машине сможем уехать как можно дальше от этого города.

Мураки молчал, разглядывая Цузуки так, словно видел впервые в жизни.

— Что ж… Если ты настаиваешь, то можно попробовать, но уверяю тебя — это совершенно безнадежная затея.

— Плевать.

— Видишь, ад изменил даже тебя, Цузуки-сан. А ты удивлялся мне. Только посмотри на себя — давно не видел тебя таким воодушевленным.

— Позволь мне только… позволь мне найти Джессику. Я заберу ее из этого места. Она не должна тут оставаться.

— Ты так уверен, что она существует?

— Да. Так же как и ты.

— Что ж, можешь отправляться на поиски, если так уверен в своей правоте и своем рассудке. Через пару дней я буду ждать тебя на заправочной станции. Если ты не придешь, я вернусь сюда, и ты знаешь, где меня искать. Я считаю эту затею совершенно бессмысленной, но должно же быть в аду хоть какое-то развлечение, — и, улыбнувшись, он поправил себя: — Еще одно.

Цузуки серьезно кивнул в ответ, не успев понять, на что намекал Мураки.

— Через два дня… Мне хватит.

— Делай пометки, чтобы помнить, сколько дней прошло.

И Цузуки вздрогнул — откуда он знает? Но ничего не сказал вслух. Захваченный своей идеей, он почти бегом покинул дом мистера Гордона, в котором теперь жил его мертвый враг. У него было два дня на то, чтобы найти Джессику.

Если не найдет, придется либо ехать без нее — но тогда его вечно будут преследовать угрызения совести, либо он никогда не вырвется отсюда.

Ни один из этих вариантов ему не нравился.

Цузуки панически бегал по городу, заглядывая за каждый угол, обыскивая каждое здание от подвала до крыши. Он отмечал в блокноте часы — примерно. Поскольку в городе не темнело, он ориентировался по сигналам сирены.

Прозвучал знакомый низкий звук, первый раз с начала поисков, но теперь он уже не внушал Цузуки прежнего страха. Теперь Цузуки воспринимал его как условный сигнал и старался всегда держаться рядом с каким-нибудь зданием, чтобы сразу же туда заскочить, пока тьма гуляет по улицам Сайлент Хилл.

На этот раз таким зданием оказалась церковь рядом с парком развлечений, который, как и раньше, был завален окровавленными кроликами и опрокинутыми Дональдами Даками.

В большом зале с высокими потолками, Цузуки увидел на стенах несколько картин религиозного содержания, повествующих о местной версии сотворения мира. Вдоль стен тянулись ряды скамеек. Цузуки охватило странное дежавю, только на этот раз с ним не было Джессики. Поначалу Цузуки решил, что он здесь один, но это впечатление оказалось обманчивым — он не сразу обратил внимание на человека, сидящего рядом с алтарем. Мужчина медленно обернулся, и Цузуки узнал того самого Винсента, с которым они беседовали в заброшенном ночном клубе. Молодой священник, кажется, был погружен в глубокие раздумья, из которых его вывело появление Цузуки. Он встал со своего места и пошел навстречу.

— Так и знал, что мы снова увидимся.

Цузуки отлично понимал его речь, как это обычно случалось после гудка сирены.

— А я — нет, — признался он. — Думал, вас убили.

— О! Что вы. Как видите, я жив и здоров.

Цузуки не мог бы сказать, что обрадовался — ему было все равно.

— Зашли, чтобы исповедаться? — спросил Винсент.

— Пришел, чтобы переждать тьму, — Цузуки опустился на ближайшую скамью.

— Я думал, вы ищите ответы.

— Ответы?

— Да, — кивнул священник, — ответы на мучающие вас вопросы.

Цузуки посмотрел на собеседника с некоторым подозрением.

— С чего вы взяли, что меня мучают вопросы?

— Это очевидно: вопросы мучают каждого, кто попал в Сайлент Хилл.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Цузуки. — Возможно, они и мучили меня поначалу, но не теперь. Я не собираюсь здесь задерживаться.

— Вы собираетесь покинуть город? — разочарование в голосе Винсента сменилось растерянностью.

— Да. Собираюсь. И меня никто не остановит.

— Интересно, как вы собираетесь это сделать?

— Уж как-нибудь, — откликнулся Цузуки, не желая делиться подробностями.

— Что ж, жаль.

— Кстати, вы никогда не встречали девушку по имени Джессика? Я давно ее ищу в городе, — Цузуки не надеялся на положительный ответ, но больше спросить было не у кого.

Винсент задумался и забормотал что-то под нос, потом с наигранным сожалением развел руками.

— Увы, нет. Я не знаю никого с этим именем.

— Жаль. Но спасибо. А вы сами никогда не думали уехать?

Винсент широко улыбнулся, затем повернулся к Цузуки спиной и медленно пошел к алтарю. Цузуки показалось, что священник не ответит, но тот неожиданно заговорил.

— Нет. Мне нравится Сайлент Хилл. Это прекрасное место, что бы вы ни говорили о монстрах. Кроме того, в этом городе у меня есть важная миссия. Я уже говорил вам, что жду кое-кого.

— Святую Мать, — автоматически сказал Цузуки, вспоминая их первый разговор.

— Именно. Будь даже у меня намерение покинуть Сайлент Хилл, я сделал бы это не раньше, чем дождался ее.

Винсент резко повернулся, и его голос эхом рассыпался о своды храма.

— Таково мое предназначение. Я должен остановить Бога.

— Это просто безумие.

— Не большее, чем затея уехать отсюда на машине, предварительно прыгнув в пропасть, — с улыбкой парировал Винсент и тут же поднял руку, пресекая вопросы Цузуки. — Не удивляйтесь. Я о многом знаю. Такое уж это место…

Цузуки нахмурился. Этот странный тип нравился ему все меньше, несмотря на его демонстративное дружелюбие. Цузуки пожалел, что решил забежать в церковь.

— Кто вы, черт вас возьми, такой? — не выдержал Цузуки.

— Я уже говорил, что являюсь служителем культа. Я местный священник, — невозмутимо ответил Винсент, продолжая улыбаться.

— Священник! — Цузуки вложил в это слово весь сарказм, какой только мог. — Бог покинул это место. Какие здесь могут быть священники?! Только мертвецы и монстры.

— Бог, к сожалению, только собирается прийти. И поверьте, лучше бы он этого не делал. Что же до мертвецов, которых вы упомянули, могу заверить — вы ошибаетесь, друг мой. В Сайлент Хилл есть живые. Я, например. Монстры же скорее всего являются продуктом вашего подсознания.

Он смотрел прямо в глаза Цузуки.

— Да-да, вы не ослышались. Впрочем, мне кажется, вы и сами об этом догадывались. Для вас они монстры, для меня же они выглядят как самые обыкновенные люди. Прислушайтесь к себе. Или, может, вам доводилось прежде убивать людей? Кто-нибудь страдал по вашей вине?

Цузуки в ужасе отшатнулся, задев бедром скамью. Раздался жуткий скрежет.

— Что вы такое говорите?!

Винсент дважды коснулся указательным пальцем виска.

— Я говорю о том, что вас, похоже, что-то тяготит, — он начал медленно приближаться к Цузуки, и тот попятился назад. — Возможно, чувство вины. Да, вероятнее всего. И эти люди… Монстры, как вы их называете, всего лишь проекция вашего агонизирующего подсознания.

— Это бред!

Еще шаг.

— Правда? Вы так считаете? Думаете, я сумасшедший? — за стеклами очков светлые глаза Винсента снова фанатично заблестели. — Посмотрите лучше на себя. Загляните внутрь. Вы вполне нормальны? Убиваете живых существ, которые молят о пощаде. Лишаете жизни тех, кто еще мог бы жить и жить. Это вполне адекватно в вашем понимании?

Винсент продолжал идти на Цузуки, и задаваемые им вопросы вызывали у того внутреннюю дрожь, приводили в смятение, потому что Цузуки не знал правильных ответов. Возможно, этот чертов фанатик не так далек от истины, как хотелось бы.

Цузуки резко развернулся и побежал прочь, словно желая скрыться от своих страхов и отчаяния. Смех Винсента ударил его в спину, словно плеть:

— Давайте, бегите, попробуйте! Из Сайлент Хилл невозможно убежать! И еще тяжелее сбежать от самого себя!

Цузуки захлопнул дверь церкви. Несуществующий ветер швырнул ему в лицо горсть пепла.

Тьма отступила, оставив после себя туман и осадок на самом дне души.

Первый, — отметил про себя Цузуки. Ему казалось, что времени предостаточно, но после второго сигнала и безнадежных поисков понял, что ошибался.

Он слышал сирену уже три раза и почти отчаялся найти Джессику или хотя бы подтверждение тому, что она умерла. Что она вообще существовала. Город казался ему безжизненным и пустым, если не считать монстров. Нескольких он убил, теперь уже не задумываясь о том, как они похожи на людей.

«Ад изменил тебя?»

«После четвертого сигнала сирены, — подумал он, — нужно отсидеться и бежать к заправке. Мне придется оставить Джессику здесь».

Он корил себя за малодушие. За свою жестокость — откуда только она взялась? Но другого выхода не было. Цузуки пообещал себе, что вернется сюда и обязательно заберет Джессику. Он почти убедил себя в этом, хотя в глубине души понимал — если удастся сбежать отсюда, никто его обратно больше не затащит.

Если.

Он мысленно поправил себя: «не если, а когда».

Цузуки заглянул в блокнот, хотя прекрасно помнил, сколько палочек там стоит, и с удивлением обнаружил записку, написанную женским почерком. Странно, что еще час назад ее не было. Так же, как и то, что Цузуки снова понимал язык, на котором она была написана.

«Я буду у причала», — гласила записка.

В постскриптуме значилось: «You promised me, Stephen». Цузуки понял, что под причалом имелось в виду озеро Толука. Возможно потому, что они с Джессикой часто приходили туда, чтобы смотреть на мертвые темные воды, несущие с собой умиротворение и густые клочья тумана, смешанные с ржавчиной и пеплом. Пару раз Джессика даже шутила, что они могут остаться здесь навсегда, найти себе дом и даже завести детей.

«Кажется, у меня когда-то был сын», — говорила она, опуская голову на плечо Цузуки, и бросала камешек в воду. Призрачные руки мертвецов, казалось, перехватывали его у самой поверхности, и он беззвучно исчезал в воде.

«Был, — откликался он. — Его звали Джейми. И твой муж — Стивен».

«Точно, Стивен, — ее голос звучал задумчиво. — И Джейми. Джейми было пять лет, и у него были русые волосы, как у Стивена»

Джессика целовала его в губы и запускала руки под грязный колючий свитер. И называла его Стивеном. И говорила, что нужно подарить Джейми на Рождество радиоуправляемую машинку — он так ее хотел. Она прижималась к нему обнаженной грудью, горячо дышала в шею и тихо постанывала.

«А помнишь, как мы хотели поехать отдыхать к озеру? Стивен, давай поедем? Джейми хотел искупаться…»

И Цузуки обещал — обязательно.

Потом она забывала, что говорила раньше, и учила его английскому. Сегодня Цузуки пришел к этому озеру, чтобы увидеться с Джессикой. Он обещал ей, что когда-нибудь отвезет ее и Джейми отдыхать и купаться.

Цузуки забыл, что название озера, в котором утонул Джейми, было Толука.

Они приехали сюда втроем, когда Сайлент Хилл был еще обычным курортным городком, а не адом.

У берега, покрытого молочной пеленой тумана, сидела девушка в порванной одежде и с грязными, коротко стрижеными волосами. Они давно уже скатались в бесформенный колтун. Цузуки сразу узнал Джессику. Она, как и раньше, бросала камни в темную воду.

— Джессика, — выдохнул он, и она повернулась к нему. Ее лицо тут же озарила светлая улыбка. Она подскочила и бросилась к нему на шею. Цузуки заметил, что при ней не было сумки, в которую она складывала найденные припасы, как и ружья за спиной.

— Наконец-то ты пришел. Я так долго ждала тебя. Мы с Джейми уже взяли напрокат лодку.

Она поцеловала его в щеку и указала на лодку у причала. В лодке сидел русоволосый мальчик, он приветливо махал рукой и кричал:

— Мама!

— Ты действительно существуешь, Джессика? — спросил Цузуки, глядя в ее темные глаза, которые впервые за все время пребывания здесь светились от счастья.

— Конечно, глупый. Пойдем, будем кататься. Обещаю подменять тебя на веслах, — Джессика смеялась и тянула его за руку к мертвому озеру. Цузуки последовал было за ней, но потом остановился, и Джессика повернулась к нему, глядя с недоумением.

— Ты чего?

— Ты же говорила, что ехала сюда с мужем и попала в аварию. Говорила, что хочешь сменить обстановку.

— Ох, — она всплеснула руками, — тебе все приснилось, Стивен. Я не могла такого сказать. Не было никакой аварии. Мы ехали в Сайлент Хилл, чтобы отдохнуть втроем. Ты забыл?

— Ты считаешь, что я — Стивен, твой муж?

— Конечно. Что с тобой?

«Мы видим только то, что хотим видеть».

Цузуки едва заметно улыбнулся. Он только сейчас понял, почему тогда, в самом начале его кошмарного путешествия, ее лицо показалось знакомым. Цузуки вспомнил, как ему на глаза попался обрывок из газеты, где говорилось о трагической гибели матери и сына на озере. Он тогда не понял ни слова, но на снимке было лицо Джессики. Поэтому оно отпечаталось в его памяти.

— Знаешь, меня немного укачивает. Так что я подожду вас с Джейми здесь, на берегу. Только вы осторожнее.

— Что поделать… — Джессика казалась расстроенной. — Я надеялась, что небольшая прогулка не вызовет у тебя морской болезни.

— Не переживай, — Цузуки опустил руку ей на плечо. — Я буду следить за вами. Если что, сразу приду на помощь.

Джессика улыбнулась и потрепала его по волосам, еще раз целуя в щеку, после чего подбежала к ждущей у причала лодке и залезла в нее. Джейми помахал Цузуки рукой, и тот помахал в ответ.

— Мы быстро!

— Будьте осторожны! — крикнул он.

Джессика села на весла и начала неспешно грести, что-то говоря Джейми — Цузуки не слышал их разговора, но видел, как мальчик довольно кивал.

Через несколько минут лодку поглотил глубокий серый туман. Он становился гуще и гуще, и Цузуки понимал, что это значит — скоро опять взвоет сирена, и ему нужно бежать в сторону заправки.

Он нашел Джессику. Она наконец обрела покой и, наверное, отправилась в лучший из миров.

Как только Цузуки повернулся к озеру спиной, произошло то, чего он ждал — протяжный вой пронесся над городом, предвещая наступление тьмы, давая сигнал человеческим страхам. Они свободны. Они властвуют здесь.

Цузуки бежал так быстро, как только мог. Ему было больно дышать, и воздух кончался в легких, но он не останавливался ни на секунду. Мураки будет ждать его — в этом он был уверен.

— Я думал, что ты не придешь, — услышал он знакомый голос, когда подбежал к машине. Рядом стоял Мураки. — Еле удалось починить эту рухлядь и заставить завестись.

Цузуки, не говоря больше ни слова, упал на пассажирское кресло, и Мураки, севший за руль, повернул ключ зажигания.

Они мчались по трассе, и машину встряхивало от любой выбоины в асфальте. Мураки выжимал из старой рухляди все, что мог. За ними по пятам гнались монстры и темнота, и Цузуки даже различал звук скрежещущего металла, который издавал тесак Пирамидоголового при соприкосновении с асфальтом.

— А где Джессика? — спросил Мураки, вглядываясь в туман, который разрывали включенные фары.

— Она решила остаться в городе.

Мураки чему-то улыбнулся. Они ехали прямо в бездну.

— Ты готов? — спросил Мураки, не поворачивая головы. Он с силой сжимал руль.

Цузуки помедлил с ответом несколько секунд. Только для того, чтобы набрать полную грудь воздуха:

— Да.

Время окончательно замерло и растянулось до бесконечности, когда из-под колес машины исчезла земная твердь. Они летели прямо к жадной темной пасти бездны, которую та распахнула, увидев новую жертву. Бездна приближалась и готовилась принять их.

Мир померк перед глазами.

— Ну давай, очнись, — кто-то бил его по щекам.

Цузуки открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Мураки, который пытался привести его в чувство.

— Где мы?

— Недалеко от Эшфилда. Тебя, наверное, обыскались в твоем департаменте.

— Черт.

Цузуки сел и оглянулся — машина стояла на обочине дороги.

— Откуда ты знаешь, где мы?

Мураки открыл бардачок машины, где обнаружилась карта и даже кредитки.

— Небольшой презент для осмелившихся на побег из ада.

— Значит, у нас получилось?

— Чьими-то молитвами, — откликнулся Мураки, снова заводя двигатель. — Никогда в жизни не ездил на такой развалюхе. Главное теперь добраться до города, поменять средство передвижения и купить билеты на самолет.

— Ты собираешься вернуться в Японию?

— Возможно. Но тебе-то точно нужно.

Цузуки не мог с ним не согласиться. Интересно, что он скажет, когда вернется? Как он, в конце концов, совершил этот невиданный переход?

Он встряхнул головой — все потом.

Они подъехали к гостинице. Мураки вышел из машины, хлопнув скрипучей дверью. Цузуки выскочил следом. Его охватило чувство непередаваемой радости — неужели он вырвался. Неважно, в какой точке мира он оказался, пусть даже в США, на другом конце Земли, но ведь сейчас это имело мало значения. Ад не бесконечен, из него есть выход.

Мураки снял номер на двоих и заказал еду. Глядя на него, Цузуки думал, что, возможно, кто-то дал второй шанс не только ему, но и Мураки.

Чем он, Цузуки, лучше маньяка-убийцы? Скольких он убил в Сайлент Хилл? Он вспомнил Джессику, растворившуюся в тумане вместе со своим сыном.

— Ты расскажешь мне? — спросил Мураки, пристально разглядывая профиль Цузуки. — О Джессике. О той девушке. Она действительно существовала?

Цузуки кивнул.

— Она поехала со своим мужем Стивеном и сыном Джейми отдыхать в Сайлент Хилл. Они с Джейми отправились кататься на лодке, а Стивен остался ждать их на берегу. Лодка перевернулась, и они с Джейми утонули.

— Ты говорил, что они с мужем приехали развеяться после гибели сына.

— Она так думала. Наверное. Я не знаю.

Цузуки тряхнул головой.

— Ты же знаешь, как устроен ад.

— Разумеется.

Больше они ни о чем не говорили. Мураки повесил на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить».

В поцелуях больше не было горького привкуса пепла. Когда Мураки прижимался губами к его шее и медленно скользил вниз, Цузуки стонал и почему-то вспоминал, какой теплой была Джессика. Ему все еще было тоскливо, когда он думал о ней. Когда в голове проносились мысли о мертвецах, безумцах, религиозных фанатиках и монстрах, которых он убил. Потому что все они были людьми.

Цузуки шумно выдохнул, и Мураки что-то прошептал ему на ухо.

Цузуки царапал ему спину, оставляя красные полосы.

Утром он проснулся, обнаружив, что кровать пуста. Мураки нигде не было, и он растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Возможно, Мураки ушел покупать билеты на автобус до ближайшего аэропорта, им еще пару дней назад стоило это сделать. Скоро Цузуки придется придумывать невероятные истории о своем отсутствии, но ему по-прежнему казалось, что это не имело никакого значения.

Цузуки принял душ и переоделся в новую одежду. Ощущения были удивительно приятными.

Решив прогуляться, он взял ключи, оставленные на столе, и направился к двери.

Он открыл ее…

…пепел, словно снег, сыпался с неба, и туман мешал разглядеть хоть что-нибудь.

Цузуки отшатнулся, с силой сжимая дверную ручку. Наверное, ему привиделось. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл глаза, но это нисколько не помогло.

Пепел и туман. Туман и пепел.

Сайлент Хилл.

Цузуки не сдержал вскрика, и тут же зажал рот рукой.

«Не может быть. Мы же сбежали!»

Голос за спиной заставил его обернуться.

— Сайлент Хилл — весьма занятный город, как ты думаешь? — задумчиво произнес незнакомец, созерцая Цузуки.

На самом краю кровати сидел пожилой мужчина, голову которого почти полностью покрыла седина. Волосы его были аккуратно зачесаны назад. Одет он был в костюм, вышедший из моды еще в восьмидесятых. Одной рукой он подкидывал и ловил какую-то круглую штуковину со странными символами.

— Вот так складываются обстоятельства, — констатировал тот. В его почти выцветших, когда-то, вероятно, синих глазах плескалось что-то похожее на насмешку. Сеточки морщин расходились из уголков глаз. — Прошу прощения за невольное вторжение, — снова заговорил он, обращаясь к ошарашенному Цузуки. — Меня зовут Леонард Вульф.

Цузуки ничего не ответил, продолжая во все глаза рассматривать неожиданного собеседника. Он помнил это имя, поскольку видел его в одной из папок брукхэвэнской больницы. Вульф, не обращая внимания на удивление собеседника, продолжал:

— Из Сайлент Хилл невозможно выбраться, — его улыбка и взгляд не сулили ничего хорошего. — Тебе понравилось приключение? Твои фантазии на тему мертвых врагов. Все то, что подарил тебе Сайлент Хилл.

— Нет. Совсем нет, — выдавил из себя Цузуки, по-прежнему не понимая, что происходит. Ему не хватало дыхания.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Леонард, и Цузуки понял, что у этого человека взгляд законченного садиста. Его благородная седина не вызывала никакого уважения.

— Где Мураки?! — почти выкрикнул Цузуки, сжимая кулаки.

— Понятия не имею. Вероятно, там, где и был — у тебя в голове.

Леонард извлек из кармана пистолет, направив его на Цузуки. Круглая штуковина, которой он прежде игрался, все еще была зажата в другой руке.

— Знаешь, что это такое? — он показал на изображенный в круге треугольник, испещренный странными знаками. — Это Печать Метатрона. Она поможет мне остановить Клаудию, мою дочь-еретичку, в которой я так и не смог воспитать истинную веру. Клаудия хочет, чтобы рай наступил для всех, я же придерживаюсь иного мнения — его нужно заслужить! Поэтому туда попадут лишь истинно верующие в Бога.

— Что за бред? — Цузуки невольно вспомнил Винсента, чьи безумные речи были пропитаны таким же фанатизмом.

— Так ты что, тоже еретик? Встал на сторону моей дочери? — Леонард встал, продолжая целиться в Цузуки. — Будьте вы все прокляты. Истинный Бог очистит этот мир!

— Ненормальный! — Цузуки сделал несколько шагов навстречу, на мгновение забыв про дуло пистолета, направленного ему прямо в сердце.

— Стоять, еретик! Бог покарает вас за неповиновение!

— Где Мураки?!

— Довольно о твоей больной фантазии. Вы все отвернулись от истинного Бога… Вы, жалкие грязные твари…

— Где он?!

— Сейчас узнаешь, — прошипел Леонард и нажал на спусковой крючок. Звук выстрела оглушил Цузуки, и он даже не успел ничего почувствовать.


	5. Эпилог

— Стоять! — крикнула Шин Казума, сотрудница отдела внутренней безопасности. Раздался грохот выстрела. Цузуки зажал уши и заорал.

Кровь брызнула в стороны, и фигура Мураки растаяла, растворилась в танце теней.

— Он исчез?

Казума приобняла дрожащего Цузуки. Тот не мог выговорить ни слова. Шок был настолько силён, что какое-то время Цузуки не мог дышать. Обеспокоенный его состоянием, Граф настоял на разговоре наедине. Его голос звучал как никогда мягко.

— Это была всего лишь иллюзия, созданная Дворцом Свечей и твоим сердцем. Наверное, это было ужасно…

Цузуки все еще дрожал, то и дело пряча лицо в ладонях.

Иллюзия, всего лишь иллюзия.

— Но Мураки… Он был здесь, я видел его.

Был там.

— Я разве не говорил тебе? — сочувственно ответил Граф. — Каждая свеча в этом дворце — это человеческая жизнь. Их огонь может случайно отразить тьму человеческого сердца. Всё, что ты видел, было лишь иллюзией, порождённой твоим воображением.

Цузуки запустил руки в волосы и отчаянно забормотал:

— Я пытался забыть… Ради всех… Я пытался… — Он сорвался на крик, понимая, что близок к истерике: — Но я не могу! Не могу забыть! У меня не получается! Всех, кого я убил… как и Мураки…

— Всё хорошо, — мягкий голос звучал совсем рядом. — Не стоит заставлять себя… Цузуки, ты всего лишь человек.

«Всего лишь человек».

— Всё хорошо, — повторил Граф, и Цузуки поднял голову, оглядел себя. На нем больше не было ни старого колючего свитера, ни одежды Мураки. С ним не было тяжёлой сумки и пистолета. — Так и должно быть, потому что у тебя есть сердце. Тьма внутри тебя породила сомнения. Теперь всё хорошо. Нет причин сдерживать скорбь. — Граф замолк на мгновение и добавил тише: — Но однажды я надеюсь вновь увидеть твою улыбку, — он обнял Цузуки, и запах, исходящий от него, показался знакомым. — Твоя улыбка приносит мне радость.

Чуть позже, когда они ехали с Тацуми, Хисокой и Ватари на машине, Цузуки казался очень задумчивым. И Тацуми, не выдержал, спросил, бросив короткий взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы встретиться глазами:

— Что-то не так, Цузуки-сан?

Цузуки, вырванный из невеселых мыслей, вздрогнул.

— А?.. Нет, ничего.

Машина тихо катила по трассе.

— Плохо себя чувствуешь?

— Нет, всё в порядке. После разговора с Графом мне намного лучше. Он сказал… сказал, что не стоит заставлять себя забыть случившееся. И что мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. И… будто груз упал с плеч.

Ватари рассмеялся:

— А он прав! И очень терпелив.

— А я нет! — раздражённо заметил Хисока, зыркнув на Ватари.

Цузуки улыбнулся и коснулся пальцами собственного лица, будто желая убедиться в том, что он не состарился за годы, проведённые в проклятом городе.

До сегодняшнего дня он ещё ни разу не разговаривал с Графом серьёзно, но близость его вызывала странное чувство ностальгии. Цузуки отвернулся к окну. Краем уха он слышал, как друзья обсуждают бал, но думал совсем о другом.

На короткое мгновение ему показалось, что лепестки осыпающейся сакуры превращаются в пепел, и что дорогу впереди застилает густой туман.

Несколько капель крови въелись в ткань манжета.

Улыбка Цузуки погасла.


End file.
